Babysitting (JeongCheol Fanfiction)
by sexybaekby
Summary: Jeonghan, seorang pekerja prostitusi, tidak pernah menggantungkan hidupnya pada sebuah lingkar hubungan yang disebut keluarga. Namun ketika bayi mungil datang dan membutuhkannya sebagai sosok Ibu, dan seorang mantan pelanggan bernama Choi Seungcheol tiba-tiba menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sang Ayah, apakah Jeonghan mampu untuk menerima semuanya? / JeongCheol / ProstitutionAU / Smut
1. Chapter 1

BABYSITTING [JeongCheol Twoshot Fanfiction] | Chapter 1

PDA Presents

Foreword

"I just want to know what a family is, and would it be nice to have one in this life. That's all."

A/N: You have to believe it, guys. The plot was just appeared in my dream last night! Yeah, tbh, I'm thinking too much about "how would it be if JeongCheol have a baby" before I fall asYoonp. It's my first time to have such dream. Did you know how it feels? Its too amazing to have one in these whole life!

.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah menggunakan jasa house moving kami. Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Later."

"Yeah, thanks for your help. Bye."

Siluet itu membungkukkan punggungnya beberapa derajat sebelum 3 orang pria berseragam itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Tumitnya menyentuh salah satu kardus yang berserakan disekitarnya sebelum tubuh itu terhempas diatas sofa, merentangkan satu tangannya dipunggung kursi dan satunya lagi memijat keningnya yang pening.

Jeonghan membuang nafas kasar. Ini terdengar cukup mudah. Setiap ada daun pintu yang tertutup, maka yang tersisa hanya dirinya seorang diri.

"Apartement impian. Besar dan nyaman. Apa aku butuh yang lebih dari ini?"

Tawa sarkastik mendominasi gesekan antara sandal dan lantai mahoni yang mengkilap. Jeonghan menendang salah satu dus yang menghalangi pintu kulkas untuk terbuka. Air yang mengaliri tenggorokannya tidak begitu dingin. Lagipula, kulkas ini baru tiba setengah jam lalu.

Irama hentakan antara kaki gelas dengan meja counter tak membuat Jeonghan mengabaikan getaran handphone yang bersarang disaku celananya. Pesan singkat.

Jeonghan tahu ia masih punya pekerjaan malam ini sebelum liburannya yang langka akan dimulai keesokan harinya. Jadi ia membalas pesan singkat dari bos-nya yang membicarakan tentang datang tepat waktu dengan jawaban "jangan khawatir".

"Crap. It's June. The worst period of summer."

Jeonghan mengikat surai kecoklatannya yang panjang kebelakang selagi kakinya berjalan kembali keruang tv.

Tidak ada pilihan. Seseorang yang bertanggung jawab agar Air Conditioner bisa berfungsi di apartemennya itu berjanji baru akan datang esok hari. Keringat sudah membuat basah 50% dari kausnya dan Jeonghan memilih melepas T-shirt bergaris yang membalutnya itu sebelum suhu tubuhnya berubah menjadi semakin buruk.

Klik.

Jeonghan menyalakan tv. Phineas and Pherb pukul 3 sore dan itu tandanya tidak ada suara bayi.

"Huwweee... Huuweee... Bububu... Huueeeee..."

"BAYI?!"

Jeonghan terlonjak dari acara santainya dan demi Perry si platipus, suara tangis itu semakin kencang dan iya yakin jika semua berasal dari balik pintu apartemennya.

Drip drip drip! Jeonghan berlari untuk meraih knop dan berharap ia tak melihat apapun diambang pintunya namun...

"Hee?!"

Keranjang itu berkata tidak. Selimut itu menutupi makhluk kecil yang baginya tak lebih dari segumpal daging dan air liur yang tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis.

Dan seseorang yang tinggal disebelahnya juga mengeluarkan kepala diambang pintu.

"Hey, itu bayimu?"

"Kau bergurau? Bayi ini yang datang menghampirimu. Lagipula aku baru pindah kesini beberapa jam yang la-... K-kau?!"

Jeonghan melebarkan pintunya begitupula dengan kedua irisnya saat ini. Sosok itu juga tampak mengalami keterkejutan yang sama namun wajahnya yang membosankan tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengeluarkan ekspresi yang lebih manusiawi. Dan tangisan bayi semakin mendramatisir pertemuan mereka.

"Kau pelangganku saat di Jepang, benar?"

Dan seingatnya, nama pria itu adalah Seungcheol.

"Kukira kau Japanese."

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu, bodoh."

"Kau mengabaikan bayimu."

"He's not mine, you dumb!"

"HUUWWEEEE...!"

"Aaarrgghh! Take him to your house, dude!"

Jeonghan menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat sambil sedikit mendorong keranjang bayi itu dengan kakinya.

"Dia diletakkan didepan pintumu. Kenapa melempar tanggung jawab padaku?"

"Kulihat keranjangnya diantara pintu apartement kita. Kurasa pemilik bayi ini akan lebih senang jika kau yang mengambilnya."

"Berhentilah mengeluh. Bawa dia masuk."

"H-hey... Apa-apaan kau?"

Sosok bertubuh atletis itu mengangkat bayi beserta keranjangnya dan menendang bokong Jeonghan untuk masuk kedalam.

"Huuummmm... Huuweee..."

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh 2 orang pemuda dengan bayi yang menangis didalam keranjang. Jeonghan merasakan ubun-ubunnya mengeluarkan asap dan orang yang berdiri disampingnya ini seperti tidak berguna sama sekali.

Jeonghan memilin bibir selagi membaca secarik kertas yang ia temukan dari balik selimut.

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Momo-chan. Dia bayi laki-laki yang sangat manis. Jadikan dia keluargamu. Terima kasih sudah mau merawatnya dengan baik.

P.S: Kumohon jangan tinggalkan dia sendirian. Dan jangan lupa, semangat!"

"Geez... Ano baka yaro..."

Kertas itu berubah menjadi gumpalan kecil saat kemarahan Jeonghan ia lampiaskan dengan meremat suratnya didalam kepalan tangan yang memerah.

"Pesan itu dari keluargamu?"

"Aku tidak punya satupun."

"Jadi dari seorang wanita yang kau hamili?"

"Just shut your mouth up, you sick jerk. You seemed never learn anything about the situation."

Seungcheol, begitulah namanya, memperhatikan tubuh Jeonghan terduduk dihadapan meja rendah dan menelungkupan tubuh lemasnya diatas sana.

"Ayolah. Dia tidak begitu buruk."

Jeonghan tetap tidak peduli saat ujung matanya sekilas melirik kearah siluet Seungheol (yang ternyata menjadi tetangga barunya itu) mengangkat tubuh sang bayi yang belum juga berhenti menangis.

"Dia tidak mau diam."

"Biarkan saja sampai dia lelah."

"Setidaknya kau harus mencoba mendiamkannya satu kali."

"Geez..."

Jeonghan mendesis dan memutar bola mata malas. Ia terpaksa bangun dan menyambut tubuh bayi itu dari gendongan Seungcheol.

"Bwah! Baba.."

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Bayi itu menepuk-nepukan tangannya didada Jeonghan yang telanjang dan berkali-kali menghantukan kepala kecilnya disana.

"Hey, aku bahkan tidak ingat jika ia sempat menangis beberapa detik lalu. Maksudku, dia terlihat senang sekarang."

Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat ekspresi Momo yang terus mengeluarkan suara "bububu" semenjak berada digendongannya.

Pipinya berubah memerah. Bayi ini memang... Manis.

Smooch, smooch, smooch.

"Hyaa! Don't suck it!"

Jeonghan mencoba menjauhi Momo dari nipple kirinya namun bayi itu lebih tangguh dari apa yang terlihat.

"C'mon. There's nothing will came out. I'm not your mom. Hahaha."

Jeonghan terkekeh gemas meski rasanya sedikit nyeri saat Momo terus berusaha menghisap nipplenya sekuat yang ia bisa, berharap ada air susu keluar dari dadanya yang datar.

Jeonghan juga tak bisa menahan pipinya yang meruam merah karena malu. Ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka, namun rasanya lebih dekat dari sekedar tatapan yang melubangi belakang kepalanya karena tengkuk Jeonghan merasakan hangat dari hembusan nafas seseorang.

Smooch.

"H-hey... Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tengkuk Jeonghan seperti tersedot dan liur Seungcheol yang membasahi kulitnya terasa begitu lembab namun hangat. Jeonghan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan meringis dengan mata terpejam.

"Ahn..."

"Don't turns on because of baby sucking your nips."

"I'm not!"

Drrt... Drrt... Drrt...

"Is it your phone?"

Seungcheol berbisik sebelum tangannya mampu merengkuh lekukan pinggang Jeonghan.

"Em."

Jeonghan mengangguk. Seungcheol berhenti dari ciumannya pada bahu Jeonghan dan Momo merengut karena tidak mendapatkan apapun setelah perjuangan kerasnya menyesap nipple itu.

"Yeah, its me. You don't have to recall me if just want to say that. Hm, I will go there now. Yeah, see ya."

Jeonghan menutup pembicaraannya. 'Sigh' kecil keluar dari sela nafasnya yang tidak teratur dan Seungcheol memperhatikannya dengan merelakan 40 detik pergi tanpa berkedip.

"Kau ingin pergi?"

"Aku bekerja."

"Kau masih melakukannya?"

"Memangnya ada yang lain?"

Jeonghan berhenti dan meletakkan Momo dalam posisi tengkurap diatas sofa. Bayi laki-laki itu terlihat sudah cukup terbiasa dengan suasana di Apartemen Jeonghan dan umpatan orang dewasa yang akan ia dengar setiap hari mulai dari sekarang.

"Itu artinya kau meninggalkan Momo sendiri."

"Kan ada kau. Jaga dia untukku selama aku pergi."

"Tapi-..."

"Aku butuh uang. Ditambah sekarang ada bayi yang harus kuurus, aku bisa apa?"

Jeonghan mencomot sepotong sweater dari salah satu kopernya dan mengenakannya dengan cepat.

"Mungkin aku agak terlambat malam ini. Besok hari liburku, dan aku harus membayarnya sedikit lebih keras dari yang biasa."

Jeonghan menekan pematik pada korek api dan mengarahkannya pada sebatang rokok yang ia sematkan diantara kedua belah bibirnya yang pink.

"I'm off-..."

"Tetaplah dirumah."

Jeonghan membiarkan api pada ujung rokoknya membakar gulungan tembakau itu pelan-pelan tanpa sempat menghisapnya lagi. Lengan panjang itu menahannya diambang pintu, menekan pinggangnya yang ramping sesuai lekuk tubuh yang terpahat disana.

"Tetaplah disini, dan bermain denganku."

"Kau gila. Aku ini bukan benda gratis."

Jeonghan menaikkan sudut bibirnya, menangkap setiap ucapan Seungcheol sebagai bagian dari hal yang selalu ia dengar setiap hari di club.

Seungcheol menekan bagian depan tubuhnya pada bokong Jeonghan, dan meremat areal perut yang berada dibalik sweater wol tebal itu.

"Kau ingin uang?"

"Beri aku bayaran yang sama seperti saat di Jepang. Kau pelanggan yang memberiku cash paling banyak dibanding yang lain."

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak jadi pergi?"

"Bilang ya atau lepaskan tanganmu dari selangkanganku."

"3 juta won."

"Setuju."

Jeonghan seketika berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Seungcheol. Mereka berjalan menjauhi pintu hingga paha Seungcheol akhirnya menyentuh lengan sofa dimana Momo tengah berbaring sekarang. Pria atletis dengan surainya yang gelap itu memangka kaki kanan Jeonghan hingga pemuda dengan surai terikat itu terjatuh diatas lantai.

"Ini sakit, bodoh. Tambah 500 ribu lagi."

"Aku tambah sejuta untuk membuatmu tidak bisa berdiri saat pagi."

"Terserah kau saja."

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil dan Seungcheol menyambutnya dengan ciuman yang mengunci bibir itu didalam kulumannya.

"Bu bu bu bu... Gya!" Momo memperhatikan pergelutan yang terjadi antara Seungcheol dan Jeonghan diatas lantai. Kepalanya muncul dari balik lengan sofa dan sesekali kaki-kaki kecilnya yang lembut berjingkat-jingkat membuat suara tawanya terdengar naik dan turun.

"Kau menggagahi aku dihadapan bayi? Yang benar saja?"

Jeonghan membuka selangkangannya dan membiarkan kedua lututnya tertekuk. Seungcheol diatasnya, masih meraba-raba pahatan wajah tirus Jeonghan dan mengusap surai coklatnya sesekali.

"Bayi juga harus tahu bagaimana ia bisa terlahir karena perbuatan orang tuanya."

"Ah.."

Jeonghan mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bahu Seungcheol saat lubang anusnya menerima kedatangan penis itu didalam sana.

"Eumh! Ah! Ah!"

Semua dimulai dengan cepat. Seungcheol berkata blow job bukanlah style-nya karena sejak awal tubuh Jeonghan telah memancing birahinya untuk langsung menuju kepermainan utama. Ia tidak perlu perangsang apapun, karena hanya dengan mendengar suara Jeonghan sex terjadi diluar kendalinya dan pinggulnya menghentak dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari yang bisa ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau... Ah! Tahanlah sedikit. Ini akan menyakitkan bagiku jika kau terus-menerus menghentakkannya seperti ini, bodoh."

Jeonghan memalingkan wajahnya kekanan dan kiri bergantian saat Seungcheol melanjutkan tempo hentakan dalam persetubuhan ini lebih cepat dari 5 menit yang lalu. Tubuhnya terguncang dan lantai terlihat tidak begitu baik untuk dicengkram.

"Ah... Momo... Tolong aku..."

Jeonghan mengangkat tangannya mencoba meraih bayi kecil yang wajahnya saat ini terlihat lebih riang dari sekedar menonton kartun.

"Gya! Byuuu... Byuuu..." Momo berjingkat lagi dan terkekeh hingga mata bulatnya itu menyipit dibalik pipinya yang bundar.

"Agh!" Jeonghan menyerah untuk meminta bantuan pada seorang bayi, karena Momo sendiri terlihat lebih senang saat melihat dirinya kesakitan dibawah sini.

"Jangan ganggu ayah dan ibu, Momo-chan sayang."

"Byuu!"

Seungcheol terkekeh kecil sebelum mengunci kedua tangan Jeonghan disisi kepalanya dan mengucup bibir itu hingga desahan dan erangannya tenggelam dalam decak liur dan redaman kuluman hangat.

"Aku benci keluarga ini."

Jeonghan memiringkan kepalanya menjauhi tatapan dan seringaian Seungcheol yang membuatnya merasa tertindas. Ia tidak yakin dari mana rasa panas ini berasal, dan apakah jantung ini menghentak untuk sebuah rasa malu atau hal lain yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan lebih bijaksana seperti biasanya.

Keluarga?

Ayah, Ibu, dan seorang bayi?

Apa ia benar-benar memiliki satu hubungan yang terdengar seperti itu sekarang?

Jeonghan membulatkan matanya dan dentuman yang lebih keras lagi kini menghantam telinga dan jantungnya.

"M-minggir!"

Jeonghan mendorong Seungcheol dan begitu ada kesempatan dimana penis itu tak lagi tertancap didalam lubangnya, Jeonghan berlari menuju kaar mandi dan mengunci dirinya didalam sana.

Seungcheol terkekeh kecil. Ia sempat melihat bagaimana wajah itu merah dan menghangat, juga detak jantung yang bertalu sama seperti yang tengah ia rasakan. Ini lebih menyenangkan dibanding berbaring diatas taman bunga sambil mengikuti pergerakan awan diatas langit. Seungcheol menyelipkan tangannya diantara lipatan ketiak Momo dan mengangkat bayi itu tinggi-tinggi sambil tetap berbaring diatas lantai.

Mereka berdua tertawa dan Seungcheol tidak punya alasan lagi untuk pergi dari keadaan ini. Seperti menemukan tempat dimana ia seharusnya tinggal. Tidak ada perasaan yang lebih baik selain tetap berada dirumah. Seungcheol mengecup kening Momo dan berkata pada bayi kecil itu jika ia tengah menunggu ibunya yang gugup karena bercinta didepan anak mereka.

"Jangan membodohiku, brengsek."

Jeonghan mengusap air matanya yang terakhir dan melihat wajahnya yang terlihat buruk didepan cermin. Air yang ditampung dibak washtafle terlihat cukup banyak untuk mengguyur seluruh wajahnya sekarang agar tersadar dari segala bayangan semu yang mengikat dirinya diantara fana.

"Keluarga itu tidak pernah ada... Keluarga itu tidak pernah ada..."

.

.

.

Sulit untuk menyadari keberadaan awan mendung diantara langit yang diterangi bulan. Jeonghan mengeratkan kain sweater dikedua sisi lengannya saat embun menggulung disela hembusan nafas yang menggigil. Korea dimusim panas seperti mencuri suhu diareal gurun, dimana siang terasa mencekik dan malam membekukan buku-buku jarinya yang ditekuk diujung 19 derajat fahrenheit. Temaramnya lampu jalan menuntun langkahnya meninggalkan convenience store menuju apartement mewahnya yang berselang beberapa blok dari situ. Jeonghan lebih memilih menggantikan air mata dan percikan suara keran dengan duduk didepan etalase sambil meneguk sekaleng soda. Ini lebih baik, lebih baik dibanding memikirkan bagaima harinya berlalu bersama gelas whiskey dan tangan-tangan panjang yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Meski kemanapun kakinya membawa ia pergi, Jeonghan tetap tak bisa meninggalkan gambaran itu pergi dari dunianya. Ia terbiasa hidup untuk tidak pernah lari dari pagi yang menjemputnya, juga meninggalkan malam yang dingin bersama jam waker disisi bantal.

Jeonghan menyundut ujung puntung rokok yang mengecil dengan sol sepatu, sebelum hujan akhirnya benar-benar turun dan Jeonghan memasuki gedung 20 lantai dengan pintu kaca yang terbuka otomatis. Lift berhenti dilantai ke-6 dan 3 pintu berselang disisi kanan adalah apartemennya. Jeonghan tidak ingat ia punya tetangga dengan badan atletis yang tinggal disebelah dan bayi laki-laki yang baru datang tadi sore. Jeonghan ingin melupakannya.

Ia menanggalkan sepatu sebelum menginjakkan kaki di lantai kayu. Ruang tamu terlihat lebih terang dibanding saat ia meninggalkannya dan kardus-kardus disekitar lantai telah ditumpuk disudut tembok. Jeonghan mengabaikan ruang makan dan berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Ini kamarnya, tempat pertama yang ia masuki saat tiba di apartement ini dan ruangan terbaik yang ia miliki. Ia ingat dimana saja semua benda berharganya ia tata dan piama satin merah yang ia gantung didepan pintu kamar mandi. Ini terasa lebih menyenangkan saat ia mengingat jika besok adalah hari libur.

Dan saat ruangan dibaliknya ia masuki, Jeonghan lebih memilih bersandar didaun pintu dengan hembusan nafas berat dan kepala yang mendongak kelangit-langit. Ia tidak punya kata untuk diucapkan terlebih energi untuk berteriak dan menendang apapun yang ada didepannya. Jadi Jeonghan memilih untuk segera menukar pakaian dikamar mandi dengan piama satinnya, keluar setelah menyikat gigi dan mencoba menarik sebuah bantal disisi kanan tempat tidur yang tidak terpakai.

"Jeonghan,"

Langkahnya lantas berhenti saat seseorang yang ia kira telah tenggelam didalam mimpi kini menahannya dengan cengkraman dipergelangan tangan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sudah cukup jelas, kan? Aku tidak akan pergi keluar rumah dengan piama dan bantal ditangan kiriku. Aku hanya ingin tidur diluar."

Jeonghan tidak tertarik untuk membalikkan badannya menghadap sosok itu yang kini duduk disisi tempat tidur bersamaan dengan decit ranjang yang mendengung.

"Tapi ini tempatmu. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh."

Jeonghan hampir tertawa kalau saja ia terlambat menggigit sudut bawah bibirnya yang memucat.

"Aku tidak suka dengan permainan rumah-rumahan seperti ini! Semuanya membuatku-..."

"Ssst..."

Seungcheol berdiri, membungkam segala kebisingan yang sempat memenuhi ruangan dengan sebuah pelukan dan kepala Jeonghan yang terbenam didada bidangnya.

"Lepaska-..."

"Kumohon... Jangan membuatnya terbangun."

Rontaan itu seketika mereda, digantikan dengan cengkraman kaku di sekitar pinggang Seungcheol dan nafas memburu dari dada Jeonghan yang berusaha berlari dari setiap emosi yang mengikatnya.

Jeonghan melemah. Ia bisa melihat dari balik punggung Seungcheol bagaimana bayi kecil yang terbaring ditengah-tengah tempat tidurnya kini menggeliat pelan sebelum peri tidur menimangnya kembali dalam lelap. Momo bukanlah halusinasi yang mengikutinya selama kaleng soda itu masih terisi, dan Seungcheol lebih nyata daripada suara hujan deras yang memukul aspal diluar sana.

"Aku lelah..."

Jeonghan mencengkram areal dimana air matanya menetes diatas pundak tegap Seungcheol. Ini sangat memalukan namun berdiri diantara mimpi dan fana yang sama-sama menipumu membuat Jeonghan berpikir jika dirinya ternyata lebih bodoh dari pada apa yang ia kira.

"Ayo, kita tidur."

Dan satu-satunya hal yang ia lihat sebelum mata ini terpejam adalah, Seungcheol yang menangkupkan tangannya diatas telapak tangan Jeonghan sepanjang malam, dan Momo yang tertidur dengan lebih tenang diantara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Pagi ini berbeda. Jeonghan tidak punya suara alarm yang membangunkannya tiap jam 10 pagi. Namun ingatan semalam tidak juga meninggalkan bunga tidurnya hingga saat terbangun, Jeonghan meraba sisi bantal disamping kanannya dan mendapati ruang disana telah kosong, tidak ada Seungcheol. Apa matahari sudah setinggi itu?

Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya pelan sebelum pupilnya benar-benar terbuka untuk melihat posisi jarum pada jam yang bertandang diatas dinding. Ini bahkan lebih pagi dari biasanya, pukul 7.

"Gyaaa~ bubu!" Jeonghan merasakan sedikit guncangan di springbed-nya karena Momo, bayi itu terbaring dengan mata terbuka dan memantul-mantulkan tubuh kecilnya disana, dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari semalam dan wajah yang bersih ditaburi bedak bayi. Aroma berry kini menggelitik hidungnya dan spontan membuat bibirnya tersenyum.

"Kau sudah mandi? Hihihi... Dari mana kau dapatkan baju ini?"

Jeonghan menjepit hidung Momo lembut dan mempertemukan dahi mereka saat tubuhnya tengkurap diatas bayi kecil itu.

"Fufu.. Byu!"

Senyum Jeonghan tertahan. Momo tidak punya jawaban dalam lisan namun kepala Jeonghan memikirkan sosok itu seketika. Seungcheol ada dibalik semua ini, ia tahu. Dan itu membuat Jeonghan memutar ulang apa saja yang terjadi semalam. Dadanya nyeri.

"Jangan tertipu, Momo. Ingatlah... Kau hanya punya aku didunia ini. Menatap langit gelap malam itu membuatku menyadari bahwa kita tidak jauh berbeda. Kau dan aku, sama-sama dibuang oleh mereka yang tidak pernah menginginkan keberadaan kita. Aku... Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya..."

.

.

.

Jeonghan mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang terkalung dibahu sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia menemukan sarapan diatas sana, dan set lengkap peralatan makan bayi yang baru dicuci. Jadi Momo sudah makan, pikirnya. Nasi beserta sup juga tersedia disana dan tertutup rapi dengan plastick wrap. Ini untuk... Dirinya.

Jeonghan membisu namun tangannya segera menarik kursi, mendudukan tubuhnya disana dan menautkan jari diatas meja.

"Aamiin."

Plop. Ia mempertemukan telapak tangannya dalam satu tepukan. "Ittadakimasu."

Jeonghan memakan nasinya yang setengah hangat begitu juga dengan sup, grilled salmon dipiring kecil dan ada nato didasar mangkuk. Ini benar-benar sarapan seperti saat di Jepang. Jeonghan jadi berpikir tentang Seungcheol yang mungkin saja berbohong soal kewarganegaraannya. Sigh.

Jeonghan menyelesaikan makan dan mencuci piring bahkan sebelum pagi melewati jam 9. Momo menunggunya diruang tv, tetap terbaring di keranjang bayinya yang diletakkan diatas sofa. Jeonghan duduk disisinya dan mengangkat tubuh yang tak lebih panjang dari pahanya itu, menciumi perut gembul Momo hingga bayi itu terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, pria itu tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun hal untuk kukerjakan. Harusnya ia tahu jika ini hari liburku. Aku tidak suka berdiam diri saja dirumah tanpa melakukan apapun. Sungguh mengesalkan."

Jeonghan menggerutu sementara Momo menepuk-menepuk paha Jeonghan diantara celah kaki mungilnya.

Dan siang berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Berkali-kali matanya melirik jam di dinding namun yang terjadi hanya pergerakan yang ia yakin tidak lebih dari 1 mili. Momo sudah berkali-kali terbangun dan tertidur kembali begitu pula dengan Jeonghan yang mondar-mandir menyiapkan air untuk susunya. Tidak ada yang membuatnya ingin mengeluh namun menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan cara seperti ini, Jeonghan berpikir jika ibu rumah tangga tidak seharusnya mengeluh saat ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan rumah untuk diselesaikan setiap hari. Menimang bayi saja seharian memang bukan hal yang buruk tapi ini cukup membosankan bila tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Hey, Momo... Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku membenci hari libur. Maksudku, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menekan perut bebek-bebek ini dan menyodorkan susu padamu."

"Dadadada... Byuuuu~"

Mulut Jeonghan makin mengerucut, dan Momo yang duduk diatas perutnya makin bersemangat memberi tepukan pada dada Jeonghan.

"Haha, you can't today. I've wear super tight polo shirt~"

Jeonghan terkikik melihat Momo yang masih berusaha mengusak-usakan wajahnya diareal dada Jeonghan. Pffftt... Jeonghan tidak akan bertelanjang dada lagi, terlebih Air Conditionernya diruang tv sudah bisa di hidupkan.

"Ah, aku tahu!" Jeonghan seketika bangkit dari baringannya.

"Sepertinya pria itu ada disebelah. Sementara aku jalan-jalan, kau bisa bermain dengan pria besar itu sampai aku pulang."

Jeonghan meninggalkan karpet dan juga Momo yang sibuk memasukan mainan plastik kedalam mulutnya.

Ia keluar dengan pakaian rapi. Jeonghan biasa berkunjung ke mall saat siang demi memastikan jika tabungannya tetap bisa mengimbangi bagaimana gaya hidupnya berjalan selama ini. Terlebih Seungcheol pasti sudah mentransfer uang itu tadi pagi, jadi membeli beberapa potong pakaian dan parfum baru bukanlah masalah untuknya.

"Ayo, kita keluar." Jeonghan menemukan sebuah gendongan modern di atas meja riasnya dan membawa Momo dengan itu. Seungcheol membeli semuanya disaat Jeonghan tidak bisa memperkirakan kapan pria itu keluar untuk berbelanja sebanyak ini.

Ting tong..

Jeonghan menekan belnya berkali-kali namun tidak ada sahutan. Apa pria itu pergi bekerja? Batin Jeonghan.

"Momo, bagaimana ini?"

"Guguga.. Kabum~"

Jeonghan membetulkan topi doraemon yang menutupi kepala botak Momo dan menghembuskan nafas berat beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak bisa berbelanja baju sementara kau ada digendongan ini."

Karena ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang baik, terlalu muda dan terlihat tidak terampil. Jeonghan tidak sanggup menerima tatapan para pria di store jika melihat pemuda berambut panjang sepertinya menggendong seorang bayi didepan dada. Ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang... yah ia tidak ingin menyebutnya tapi... Ibu. Ia akan terlihat seperti seorang ibu muda.

"Dan hanya para ibu yang tidak akan menertawakanku. Maksudku, aku terlihat seperti mereka. Hey, Seungcheol! kemana kau?"

Jeonghan menendang pintu apartement tetangganya itu dan mengacak-acak poninya frustasi.

.

.

.

Seungcheol tidak pernah berada diperjalanan pulang saat matahari belum benar-benar sembunyi di balik langit ufuk utara. Senja masih menguning dan jalan di sekitaran district pertokoan tengah kota juga belum terlalu ramai. Seungcheol tidak memutar musik seperti biasanya namun bibirnya melantunkan nada yang lebih lembut dibanding jazz dan saxophone. Dan ia tidak benar-benar mengerti mengapa mobil yang dikendarainya kini terpakir didepan departement store yang menjual barang kebutuhan rumah tangga.

Seungcheol berhenti di depan etalase baby shop, melihat pajangan kereta bayi dari luar. Kakinya melangkah masuk dan sambutan hangat salah seorang pegawai toko ia balas dengan menanyakan bagaiamana dengan kereta bayi berwarna biru. Seungcheol juga menenteng beberapa pasang baju dan mainan saat keluar dari toko itu bersama salah seorang pegawai yang membawa kereta bayi untuk dimasukkan kedalam mobilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Seungcheol memaku langkahnya lagi saat tubuhnya hampir mendahului Toko Perhiasan disisi kanan.

"Silahkan mampir jika Tuan butuh sesuatu. Aku akan menunggu."

Seungcheol mengangguk paham dan meninggalkan tas belanjaannya diluar kepada pegawai baby shop itu.

"Aku ingin sebuah kalung. Ringan, tidak terlalu mencolok, but it looks luxury. The precious necklace."

Seseorang menawarkannya satu dan Seungcheol langsung menyetujuinya. Ia membeli sebuah kalung emas putih tanpa bandul, namun mewah dengan taburan serbuk swarosky yang melapisi seluruh permukaannya.

Ini sungguh...

Menyenangkan.

Seungcheol akhirnya tiba dimobil setelah tas belanjaan lain sudah memenuhi troly yang ia dorong. Ya, Seungcheol memilih untuk menggunakan sebuah troly saat ia menyadari jika toko perhiasan tadi bukan tempat terakhir yang akan dikunjunginya. Ia membeli lebih banyak barang hingga setiap penjaga toko yang ia temui selalu berkata iri dengan kehidupan pernikahan seperti ini. Mereka selalu berkata, jika Yoon Jeonghan adalah istri yang paling beruntung didunia ini.

Namun Seungcheol hanya tersenyum, dan selalu siap menyangkal bahwa dirinya lah orang yang paling pantas disebut beruntung karena memiliki Jeonghan sebagai pendampingnya dalam hidup.

Jika saja itu benar-benar terjadi...

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Seungcheol cukup kewalahan dengan semua barang-barang ini. Ia hampir terjatuh saat hendak menanggalkan sepatu namun Jeonghan, pemuda itu berlari menghampirinya dan memegangi kedua lengannya hingga ia kembali pada keseimbangan.

"K-kau..."

"Kau bodoh. Jadi kau datang terlambat hanya karena membeli semua benda-benda ini?"

Jeonghan berkacak pinggang didepan pria yang beridiri membisu dengan semua kantung belanjaan yang masih memenuhi genggaman tangannya.

"Kau.. E.. Apron.. Maksudku... Kau memasak?"

Seungcheol tergagap dan Jeonghan membalasnya dengan pipi yang memerah.

Tuhan.

Jeonghan baru sadar jika ia belum melepas apronnya dan Sukiyaki yang ia tumis baru saja selesai dimasak. Rencananya gagal.

"Ah.. Em, aku... Ah, sudahlah! Kalau kau tidak mau makan masakanku itu tidak masalah."

Jeonghan berbalik dan demi dewi kwan in, Jeonghan tidak ingin Seungcheol menyadari jika ia memasak semua ini untuk pria itu. Jeonghan berpikir ia melakukan ini hanya untuk balas budi soal sarapan dan ia bisa mengatakan pada Seungcheol kalau semua ini dipesan dari restoran cepat saji. Tapi tak ada satupun dari kebohongan itu yang dapat terlaksana sekarang.

Jeonghan sudah meletakkan semuanya diatas meja dan ia tinggal mencuci semua peralatan masak itu dengan cepat. Momo sudah pergi tidur dari setengah jam yang lalu dan ia mendengar derap langkah Seungcheol kini semakin terdengar mendekati meja makan. Jeonghan tidak bisa berhenti menggurutui kebodohannya malam ini bersama suara bising panci yang ia cuci di counter.

"Terima kasih, Jeonghan."

Bunyi "prang" terdengar setelah tangan Seungcheol menyentuh lekuk pinggang Jeonghan dan dagunya mendarat diatas bahu sempit itu.

"Ini persis seperti apa yang aku impikan setiap malam. Ini yang aku cari selama ini, Yoon Jeonghan."

Air keran dibak cuci terus mengalir sementara tangan Jeonghan menggantung kaku, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan Seungcheol terus menghembuskan nafasnya dicuruk tengkuk putih itu.

"Be Mine, please."

"Aa!"

Pisau yang cukup jauh letaknya dari counter tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Seungcheol refleks menarik tubuh Jeonghan dan beruntung, pisau itu mendarat cukup jauh dari kakinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eum, tidak apa-apa. Disini bahaya. Dan... Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang sebelum mereka berubah dingin. Aku akan mencuci semuanya nanti."

"Tapi-..."

"Kumohon, Choi Seungcheol."

Jeonghan menarik kursi dengan cepat dan terkesan kasar, sementara Seungcheol mematung dibelakang pemuda itu.

"Kita tidak bisa... Lebih jauh. Sadarlah... Sejak awal ini hanya permainan."

Seungcheol berharap Momo terbangun, menangis, dan semua perkataan Jeonghan akan berhenti sampai disini.

"Aku bisa memainkan peran ini selama Momo ada bersamaku. Kau ingin tetap disini sebagai ayahnya? Itu tidak masalah. Dan saat kau mulai merasa bosan dan waktu menggerus segala ketertarikanmu terhadap playing house seperti ini, kau bisa pergi. Ini mudah. Apa bedanya antara punya Ibu atau Ayah saja? Aku bisa mengurus Momo dengan caraku sendiri..."

Apa yang membuat ini menjadi berat adalah, saat ia kembali mengulang kata "sendiri" diantara semua perasaan "menyendiri" yang terus menggelayuti hidupnya selama ini. Satu hari menjadi berbeda dari dirimu yang biasa tidak menggelapkan Jeonghan untuk tenggelam didalamnya dan terlena diatas semua kepalsuan yang terjadi. Sejak awal ia sadar, ini semua tidak pernah nyata dan Seungcheol hanyalah 1 dari sekian banyak pria gay lain yang memintanya untuk membangun sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar tidur bersama setiap malam dan kembali menjadi orang asing saat persetubuhan berlalu.

Jeonghan sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini... Ia mengenal lebih banyak pria seperti Seungcheol namun yang berbeda kali ini hanyalah situasi yang menempatkan cerita mereka terbumbu oleh ironi, kehadiran Momo diantara keduanya mempersulit Jeonghan untuk lari dari situasi seperti ini.

Jeonghan menunduk, dengan tautan jari yang bersembunyi dibawah dahinya. Ia kira malam ini akan menjadi makan malam yang konyol namun sakit yang menyerang dadanya lebih memuakkan dari sekedar mendapat tamparan di pipi.

"Pulanglah, Choi Seungcheol. Aku-..."

Kata-kata itu terkunci saat Seungcheol meraih dagunya, mencumbu bibirnya dengan sesapan dan balutan saliva yang dingin.

"Kau bilang ini permainan? Jika ya, maka aku yang akan memenangkannya. Berhentilah bersembunyi dibalik kaca yang sama sekali tidak melindungimu. Dia hanya merefleksikannya pada dunia bagaimana kau terlihat menyedihkan dengan segala ketakutan yang kau ciptakan sendiri."

"Kau hanya bertingkah seperti kau tahu segalanya."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..."

Dan Jeonghan tidak ingat, kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal ini padanya, atau memang tidak pernah ada yang pernah menjanjikan hal sekeji ini selama ia hidup.

Seungcheol mengecupnya sebelum ada air mata yang keluar mengaliri pipi Jeonghan. Tidak ada makan malam. Dan malam berlalu bersama jari yang saling bertaut dan tatapan memohon untuk tetap tinggal lebih lama lagi. Momo terbangun setelahnya dan mereka menunggu fajar dengan mata tertutup.

Jeonghan mendekap Momo diantara balutan lengannya dan dada yang hangat, dan Seungcheol menuntun Jeonghan terlelap dengan belaian pada surai panjang pemuda itu dan tubuh yang terjaga.

Seungcheol membisikan kata yang sama disetiap detik tentang "Jangan lupakan malam ini." Dan "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

'Permainan rumah' ini baru saja dimulai. Jika satu hari dituturkan dengan begitu rumit dan panjang, maka Jeonghan bertanya-tanya apakah hari yang datang esok akan menyapanya dengan kemarutan yang sama atau tidak.

Jeonghan menarik tangan Seungcheol yang tergeletak di pinggangnya menuju dada. Tangan ini begitu kokoh, panjang, dan terlihat kuat namun hangat disaat yang bersamaan. Pria itu terlelap dan mengehembuskan nafas teratur ditengkuk Jeonghan. Jadi mungkin ini tidak apa-apa, membiarkan tangan itu tetap didadanya dan mendeteksi bagaimana jantung itu berdegup diluar jangkauan porosnya.

Jeonghan mengecup tangan Seungcheol, dan membiarkan air matanya yang terakhir menyentuh buku-buku jari pria yang tidak ingin ia relakan pergi, meski hanya dalam ekspektasinya saja.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

See you in the last chapter! ^^

Gimme feedback.

If you done read my story, then leave your review here in the return.

Have a lovely day with SEVENTEEN!

Gue akan posting tamatannya besok, karena sebenernya gue udah ngetik fanfic ini sampai fin. Well yeah, tergantung respon kalian juga


	2. Chapter 2

Babysitting | JeongCheol Fanficition (End)

PDA Presents

Foreword

"I will prove that to you right before your eyes. I'll definitely clear away your uncertainities and doubts."

.

.

.

"Besok kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam 6, sepertinya. Tapi aku akan pulang bahkan sebelum pekerjaanku selesai. Kau selalu membutuhkanku untuk memijat pundakmu sebelum makan malam."

"Itu menjijikkan."

"Apanya?"

"Nada bicaramu."

"Oh, kukira sofanya."

"Hah?"

"Momo, beri salam pada ibumu."

"Gya~"

"Aaaaaaa! MOMO! You piss on my fuckin' 1000 USD couch!"

.

.

.

"Aku membuat Mac and chesese malam ini. Kau jadi pulang jam 6?"

"Y-ya, tentu. Aku sangat suka Macaroni. Dan yang paling penting, aku merindukan kalian berdua."

Jeonghan menghentikan gerakan tangannya dari melipat serbet diatas meja makan dan menukar kapitan bahu yang memegang handphonenya dengan tangan kanan. Rasanya tiba-tiba saja gugup.

"Jangan ingkar lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah berharap demikian."

"Sampai bertemu dirumah."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Klik.

Jeonghan tidak sempat, atau terlalu takut untuk menbalas jadi ia segera memutus pembicaraan mereka dan terduduk di kursi dengan tangan yang memegangi dada.

Untuk memastikan jika hatinya bisa merasa tenang, Jeonghan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat dan menarik nafas gugup saat menekan nama Seungcheol sebagai receiver.

'Jangan pulang terlambat lagi, Ayah Momo.'

.

.

.

"Huuuwwweeee... Fuuu... Fuuu... Huueee."

Jeonghan benci saat dirinya mengerjapkan mata secara spontan meski ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Tubuhnya bahkan begitu kaku untuk bergerak kesisi diseberangnya, namun suara Momo juga tidak mengijinkannya untuk kembali tidur.

Jeonghan mencoba untuk merapatkan kembali kedua matanya dan berbaring malas dengan badan terlungkup.

"Hey. Hey.. Ayah Momo."

Kaki kirinya mendarat diatas pinggang Seungcheol yang masih terlelap dengan posisi miring. Tubuhnya terguncang seiring Jeonghan yang menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, dan berakhir dengan suara dengung setengah sadar dari Seungcheol.

"Ada apa, Ibu Momo?"

Seungcheol mengucek matanya, dan tersenyum, toh Jeonghan tidak melihatnya. Jadi tidak akan ada bunyi "slap" seperti yang biasa terjadi saat matahari masih tinggi.

"Bisa kau lihat Momo di box bayinya? Tubuhku rasanya sulit sekali untuk sekedar bergerak."

"Ayolah, Ibu Momo. Kita bahkan sudah menunda 5 hari untuk tidak bercinta. Apa yang membuatmu sulit bergerak?"

Jeonghan jadi tambah kesal, mendesis menahan marah dibalik wajahnya yang terbenam dalam bantal.

Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhnya pulang larut malam setiap hari?! Cengkraman Jeonghan bertambah erat hingga ujung bantalnya mengerut.

"Jangan bodoh."

"Mata Ayah sakit."

"Jangan mengeluh."

"Ibu Momo, aku mencintaimu."

"Perhatikan tanganmu."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku bangun du-"

"YA!"

BRUK!

Jeonghan berbalik, menimbulkan bunyi "thud" yang keras karena Seungcheol mendarat diatas lantai dan yang lebih menyakitkan dari semua ini, ia mengusap tempurung kepalanya yang terbentur lebih kuat dibanding yang lain.

"Inikah yang menyebabkan punggung dan pinggangku nyeri akhir-akhir ini? Kau menimpa tubuhku dari belakang?"

"Aku hanya mencoba memelukmu dari belakang."

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Saat punggungku berada diatas, itu sama halnya kau mematahkan 8 pasang tulang rusukku dengan tubuh raksasamu, Choi Seungcheol!"

"Huuuuwwweeee..."

"Momo tidak pernah suka melihatmu berteriak padaku."

"JANGAN MENCARI PERLINDUNGAN DARI MOMO!"

Bugh!

Saat sebuah bantal yang dilempar mengenai dadanya, Seungcheol berakhir dengan sebotol susu ditangan kiri, Momo yang hampir terlelap digendongannya, dan pukul 3 yang semakin membuat matanya terasa berat.

Namun yang paling buruk dari semua ini adalah, sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari-tanpa-sarapan dan bibir Jeonghan akan tetap mengerucut sampai malam Seungcheol kembali kerumah.

.

.

.

Seungcheol terbangun lebih awal dari Jeonghan, seperti biasa, dan ia memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum menyiapkan sarapan karena kau tahu, semalam, Seungcheol tidak berharap ada sesuatu diatas meja saat pagi dan bahkan jika Jeonghan menegurnya nanti, bisa jadi itu adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Seungcheol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rapi, dan Bed cover diatas tempat tidur mereka terlihat lebih berantakan dibanding sebelumnya. Momo juga tidak ada di dalam box, mereka berdua diluar.

Perlahan Seungcheol menciptakan celah diantara daun pintu dan yang pertama kali terdengar oleh telinganya adalah suara piring dari arah dapur, juga tercium kuat aroma khas roasted bread dan kopi.

"Pagi."

"Hm."

Salam pagi yang dijawab dengan dengungan dingin tidak membuat Seungcheol berharap lebih banyak, jadi ia segera menarik kursi untuk duduk dihadapan Jeonghan sebelum menggosok tengkuknya gugup.

"Dimana Momo?"

"Di sofa, melanjutkan tidurnya."

Sekilas Seungcheol melirik kebelakang dan tepat dibalik sekat pemisah antara dapur dan ruang tv, ia dapat melihat Momo terlelap diatas sofa panjang, dikelilingi bantal disisi kanan dan kirinya.

Seungcheol kembali pada piringnya. 2 lembar roasted bread, telur mata sapi, sosis, dan beberapa potong bacon, seperti biasa, namun ini lebih lengkap dibanding semangkuk sereal dan susu seperti kemarin meski tidak ada pertengkaran diantara mereka. Seungcheol belajar banyak hal selama 1 bulan hidup bersama Jeonghan termasuk juga kopi. Jeonghan menyukai Mocca meski Seungcheol sudah beberapa kali memintanya untuk membuatkan esspresso. Mocca adalah mood baik. Senandung lembut tiap kali ia menyesapnya, dan tersenyum manis saat menawarkan Seungcheol lebih banyak sereal didalam mangkuk.

Dan baginya, sereal dan secangkir Mocca ternyata lebih baik karena senyum Jeonghan di pagi hari adalah hal yang paling ia butuhkan diatas segalanya.

Seungcheol berhenti memotong roasted bread dipiringnya saat Jeonghan membuat basah piamanya sendiri dengan tumpahan air putih. Jeonghan mendesis kesal dan gerutuannya terdengar lebih buruk saat Seungcheol bangkit mencoba untuk membantu. Jadi Seungcheol kembali kebangkunya, memperhatikan Jeonghan mengeringkan pahanya dengan koran yang tadi ia baca.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maksudmu rambutku? Apa mereka terlihat begitu buruk?"

Sejujurnya Seungcheol tidak sempat mempedulikan soal itu tapi, ya, Jeonghan membicarakannya jadi Seungcheol mengambil waktu sejenak untuk meneliti surai panjang Jeonghan.

"Tidak ada masalah. Lagipula kau sudah mengikatnya."

"Thanks."

"Kau tidak minum Mocca?"

"Kurasa kau pernah membicarakan soal esspresso waktu itu. Apa aku salah dengar?"

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Aku menyukainya."

Untuk pertama kali Seungcheol akhirnya menyesap kopi hitam itu, dengan sudut mata melirik pada bayangan Jeonghan yang kini tengah merapikan ikatan pada rambutnya yang panjang.

"Sudah jam 7. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Jas hitam miliknya sudah tergantung rapi di punggung kursi dan Seungcheol segera menyambut tas kerja yang diberikan Jeonghan padanya.

Ini mungkin terlihat kuno, dan familiar diantara adegan tv drama murahan atau semacamnya. Namun ini terasa jauh lebih bermakna diatas senyum yang terpahat diwajah Seungcheol saat ini.

Dan jika diijinkan, Seungcheol ingin mengecup dahi itu sebelum pergi.

Atau Jeonghan menahannya untuk membetulkan dasi dan kerah kemejanya.

Namun Seungcheol hanya menyemat sisa rambut Jeonghan yang masih terurai kebelakang telinga pemuda itu sebelum berbalik.

"Tunggu."

Jeonghan meremat lengan jas Seungcheol, membuat pemiliknya menunda mearaih knop dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jeonghan.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, ini hari Senin. Sesuatu yang baik untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Dan yang ingin kukatakan adalah..."

Seungcheol menunggunya dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat. Jeonghan bukanlah tipe orang yang senang menambahkan banyak kata basa-basi saat hendak berbicara sesuatu tapi, ia tidak menyangka bila lidahnya akan lebih kelu dibanding saat membacakan essay didepan kelas.

"Aku... Aku akan kembali bekerja malam ini."

Jeonghan melepaskan genggamannya, dan lengan Seungcheol jatuh menggantung dikedua sisi tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Aku sudah berhenti terlalu lama. 1 bulan, siapa yang mengira? Semalam aku tidak sengaja mengangkat telfon dari Bos-ku dan-... Dan saat mendengar semua perkataannya, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengatakan ya. Lagipula, disitulah tempatku seharusnya berada. Aku harus tetap menjalani hidup seperti biasa dan mendapatkan uang dengan caraku. Untuk diriku sendiri, dan juga untuk Momo."

Tangan Seungcheol mengepal dan semakin ia bertahan dalam tatapan tajamnya kearah pemuda itu, maka yang tersisa hanyalah kesakitan yang menumpuk bersama aliran darah yang meluncur keatas kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti?"

"Apa ada alasan untukku berhenti? Ini hidupku. Aku tetap berada dalam peranku dan kita, bersama permainan rumah ini, tidak akan ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kau tidak bisa mengaturku terlebih saat kita sedang tidak berada dibawah atap yang sama. Ini mudah. Terlihat seperti bertukar shift karena malam adalah waktuku untuk pergi dan kau tinggal dirumah. Jaga Momo selagi aku bekerja, hanya itu yang aku minta darimu."

Jeonghan menghentikan argumen diantara mereka dengan berbalik, membiarkan Seungcheol memandangi punggungnya diantara bahu yang bergetar. Pria itu memiliki kata diujung lidahnya dan saat jemarinya hampir mencapai pundak Jeonghan, motion itu terhenti ketika 2 kata berikutnya spontan membekukan setiap persendian ditubuh Seungcheol

"Kumohon, Choi Seungcheol."

.

.

.

"Cepatlah, Senator Kim sudah menunggu kedatanganmu sejak tadi."

Park Youngmin, Boss-nya, meremat bokong Jeonghan selagi mendorong pemuda ramping itu mendekati meja VIP yang ramai oleh bajingan kaya, kartu, dan botol whiskey.

"Oh, sweetheart. Finally."

Senator Kim merentangkan lengannya, sehingga Jeonghan merapatkan posisinya ketika duduk hingga pinggul mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Semua orang merindukanmu, terutama aku, kau tahu. Tidakkah kau berpikir bos-mu akan bangkrut kalau sampai bidadari terbaiknya ini berhenti, hum?"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Senator Kim."

Jeonghan menuangkan vodka ke gelas yang ada ditangan sang Senator, Kim Mingyu. Dengan piawai ia menuntun gelas itu kemulut "pelanggannya" dan tersenyum sampai minuman manis itu kering tak bersisa.

"Cukup?"

"Kau ingin aku mabuk?"

"Jangan selalu berprasangka buruk padaku."

Jeonghan mengambil tempat untuk bersandar, dengan segelas whiskey dan batu es ditangannya. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah anggur.

"Kalau begitu, kau sendirikah yang ingin mabuk?"

Mingyu mendekat, mengangkat dagu Jeonghan dengan telunjuknya.

"Sebenarnya, ya, aku ingin. Tapi karena hari ini adalah kunjungan Tuan Senator, aku tidak akan bertindak memalukan seperti itu."

Ketika bibir itu hampir sampai, Jeonghan segera menenggak whiskeynya-tak bersisa- dalam sekali tegukkan. Mingyu tersenyum selagi mendesis karena, _as you know_ , ciumannya gagal.

"Boleh kubuka coat-mu?"

Mingyu merasakan anggukan Jeonghan ketika dagunya bertumpu pada pundak itu, merasakan aroma yang tidak pernah sama setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Jeonghan mengesampingkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai, membiarkan Mingyu mencumbu leher dan pundaknya dari belakang.

"Tanktop hitam, huh? Kau tidak pernah berubah."

Bunyi "flap" kecil terdengar saat Senator Kim menarik tali tanktop Jeonghan yang ketat dan melepasnya dengan seduktif.

"Youngmin-ah, apa kamarku sudah siap?"

" _Anytime_ , Senator Kim."

Pergelangan Jeonghan dicengkram, memaksa langkah itu mengikuti Senator Mingyu yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan bar.

Jeonghan tidak merasa ada yang salah dari semua ini. Apa yang terjadi tetap berada dalam kendalinya dan lorong ini, tak pernah membawanya kedimensi yang berbeda selain ranjang dan bercinta. Ini pekerjaannya, 8 tahun, tapi sekarang adalah kali pertama Jeonghan menoleh kebelakang dan tangannya, meraba dadanya seperti takut ada bagian yang tertinggal.

Jeonghan kira ia meninggalkan sesuatu dibelakang sana.

Hatinya.

Tapi siapa peduli.

Jeonghan menjatuhkan coatnya ditengah lorong. Ia tidak butuh penghangat apapun, karena pekerjaannya tiap malam adalah 'menghangatkan' suhu tubuh pelanggannya dan ia sendiri. Jadi saat tiba di depan pintu, ia membalas senyum Senator Kim dan menunggunya mengeluarkan golden card key dari dompet.

Handphone Jeonghan berdering.

"Bisa aku mengangkatnya?"

Senator Kim mengangguk setelah sekilas melayangkan gigitan pada telinganya. Jeonghan menjauh sebelum mengucapkan hallo.

"Seungcheol?"

"Pulanglah."

"Bisa kita berhenti membicarakan ini?"

"Kau ingin aku yang kesana?"

"Jangan bodoh."

Jeonghan menghela nafas jengah dan bersandar pada tembok.

Kabut hitam tiba-tiba melintas dikepalanya.

 _Oh. Shit._

"Jangan katakan kalau kau ada disini."

"Kau di lorong _president suite_ , kan?"

 _It's..._

 _Bingo._

"Choi Seungcheol, plea-..."

"Hai. Lama tidak bertemu, Kim."

 _Oh no._

 _Oh fucking no._

 _Can't I -at least- get a warning?_

 _"Huh. It's rare to see you here, Choi."_

 _OF ALL THE TIME?!_

 _NOW?!_

 _REALLY?!_

Jeonghan lari berjinjit untuk bersembunyi dibalik tembok terjauh dari keduanya. Ia memunculkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mengintip dan memastikan jika ia bisa mendengar sesuatu dari sini.

Sial.

Jeonghan membutuhkan coat-nya sekarang dan demi langit, ia melihat kain coklat berkancing itu tergeletak ditengah koridor.

Kegiatan ini makin terlihat kriminal karena mengintai dengan hanya mengenakan tanktop, kau tahu, tidak ada satupun yang mau melakukannya.

"Sudah selesai dengan petualanganmu di Jepang, Choi?"

 _I wonder if they had knew each other that long._

 _Well, rich people._

Seungcheol berhenti dari langkahnya yang lambat, menyimpan kembali handphone kesakunya dan menyeringai.

"Aku kembali dan aku mendapatkannya."

"Istri, huh?"

Mingyu terkekeh meremehkan.

Tapi Seungcheol punya wajah tenang yang lebih tebal dibanding suara konyol Mingyu sekalipun.

Dan ini cukup menjelaskan, atau Jeonghan sendiri yang memproses spekulan didalam otaknya bahwa diantara pria ini, mereka teman lama yang tak beda jauh dari whole-life-rival.

 _Ano baka._

 _He's here then, WHAT?_

 _What he was supposed to do?_

 _And come to think of it, HOW ABOUT MOMO?_

Jeonghan mengepalkan tangannya, mendesis menahan teriakan frustasi yang mendesak didalam kerongkongannya.

"Jeonghan. Aku disini untuk menjeputnya."

Mingyu melongo, atau pura-pura karena selanjutnya, tawa sarkastik memenuhi koridor suite room.

"Ha. Ha ha. Jeonghan? _You've not changed at all, not even a bit. How impresive_."

"Jeonghan, keluarlah. Aku tahu kau mendengarku disana. Ini mudah. Ucapkan selamat malam padanya dan kita pulang."

 _I CURSE EVERYONE IN THIS UNIVERSE_

 _He got me._

Jeonghan meringis mengusak surainya frustasi.

Semakin kuat suara hentak antara sol sepatu dan karpet yang Jeonghan dengar, semakin ia berharap lantai yang ia pijak menelannya hidup-hidup.

 _Please don't come please don't get near me please..._

 _And..._

 _Gotcha_

 _"Come with me."_

"Ssssshh..."

 _"Don't wanna?"_

 _"Hush, hush.. Go home, Momo's dad."_

 _"Come on."_

 _"Choi Seungcheol, please-..."_

 _"STOP WHISPERING LIKE AN IDIOT."_

 _WHAT?!_

 _"DON'T FUCKING SCREAM AT ME!"_

 _"Hey-hey. What's goin on here?"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

Mingyu, berdiri diantara mereka berdua dan dia, seperti yang ia dengar, mengunci mulutnya selagi mengangkat tangan di kedua sisi kepalanya. _Freeze motion_.

Seungcheol meraih pergelangan tangan Jeonghan mencoba menariknya kembali dalam pembicaraan.

"Ayolah jangan membuang waktu."

 _"You are the one who wasted your time here. I'm working."_

 _"We have to pick Momo up first."_

 _"WHY DO WE HAVE TO? WHERE THE HELL YOU PUT HIM?"_

 _"W-w-wait... Who is that fuckin Momo?"_

 _"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH UP!"_

 _"Okey, I'm just asking anyway."_

Kali ini Mingyu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Teman-temanmu di bar itu. Mereka menawarkan diri untuk mengawasi Momo selagi aku menyusulmu kedalam. Mereka memaksa."

 _"You freakin carry him with you here?! And hand him to THOSE BRATS?!"_

 _"Is there any option for me to not to do that?"_

 _"You just don't have to do that!"_

 _"So you think it's fine to leave him alone at home?"_

 _"The only rational things you should do is just DON'T COME HERE OUT OF THE BLUE TO PICK ME UP LIKE THIS!"_

 _"IS IT KINDA SCREAM BATTLE OR SOMETHING?! IF YOU GUYS WANNA HAVE A CATFIGHT THEN DO THAT IN OTHER PLACE!"_

 _Silence_

 _Fucking deep silence_

Seungcheol, begitu juga Jeonghan, menatap wajah berasap Mingyu dengan alis terangkat.

Dan kembali mempertemukan pandangan satu sama lain.

 _"Hm. Good idea."_

Jeonghan menjetikkan jari kemudian berusaha menarik Seungcheol pergi.

 _"W-which idea?"_

Pria itu menahan pijakannya sampai pertanyaannya dapat terjawab.

 _"We can continue this at home."_

 _"Aren't you tired screaming at me all night?"_

 _"Not even a bit! Let's go. We pick Momo up first."_

 _"What about me?"_

 _"Go home and make another fight with your cat."_

Seungcheol terbahak selagi mereka menjauh meninggalkan Mingyu dibelakang.

 _"Are they a couple? Since when? World must be crazy nowdays."_

Mingyu melupakan rasa kesalnya karena yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah, bagaimana kata "rumah" menjadi tujuan mereka dan Jeonghan yang pertama kalinya meninggalkan club tanpa bercinta.

.

.

.

 _"Momo, stay here."_

Jeonghan meletakkan bayinya duduk diatas karpet dan menyodorkan smurf karet untuk membuatnya sibuk.

Seungcheol merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dan Jeonghan, berdiri di sisinya dengan kedua tangan terlipat dibawah dada.

 _"It doesn't finish yet."_

 _"I've already told you all the things you want to know. Hey Momo, don't hurt the smurf, honey._ "

"Gya?"

Seungcheol terkekeh, memanjangkan lengannya untuk mencapai pipi Momo dan mencubit pelan pipi gembul itu.

 _"I need to know what's your reason."_

 _"You should have known what's the reason."_

 _"Just tell me... why?"_

Seungcheol bangkit, menjawab segala pertanyaan itu lewat tatapannya yang mengkilat.

 _"You knew everything because it's you. You just act."_

 _"Stop joking around!"_

 _"Jeonghan, all you need is calm yourself a bit."_

 _"You're the one who need to cooling your head!"_

 _"Can you stop using that high tone?"_

 _"I'm j-just... Choi Seungcheol stop!"_

Sesuatu bagai berdenging dan Jeonghan menunduk untuk mendekap telinganya.

 _"It's okay... Don't let things messing up with you..."_

Seungcheol berbisik, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jeonghan pada sisi kepalanya dan membalut jemari itu dalam genggamannya.

 _"All you know is do everything as you please... You're so selfish, Seungcheol..."_

Jeonghan tidak mengerti mengapa ia langsung menangis begitu saja. Ia marah, berusaha mendorong Seungcheol yang tetap mendekapnya, dan benci dengan semua bisikan pria itu yang mengatakan bila emosinya begitu labil akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau jadi moody akhir-akhir ini, Jeonghan."

 _"Because you're so cruel to me..."_

Jeonghan membenam air matanya di dada Seungcheol.

 _"It's just your mood swing."_

 _"Stop that.."_

 _"I love you..."_

 _"Let me go.."_

 _"Its gonna be alright, honey.."_

Seungcheol mengecup pucuk kepala itu sambil mengayunkan tubuh mereka.

 _"Please, Seungcheol. I told you-.."_

 _"Jeonghan, just calm down-..."_

 _"LET GO OF ME!"_

 _Scrash!_

Jeonghan berlari menuju kamar dan

 _Bump_!

Suara anak kunci diputar dan Seungcheol menghela nafas berat didepan pintu yang tertutup.

"Hik.. Hik.. Huuwwweeeee...!"

Seungcheol memungut action figure Smurf dibawah kakinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah terpental sejauh ini. Langkahnya mendekati Momo yang duduk menangis diatas karpet dan mengangkat tubuh bayi 7 bulan itu kedalam gendongannya.

 _"I'm sorry, sweety. I didn't mean to hurt your Mom..."_

Seungcheol menggosok-gosok punggung Momo mencoba menenangkan dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya pelan-pelan.

 _"Let's try to talk to your Mom."_

 _Knock knock knock_

 _"Jeonghan, you okay?"_

Seungcheol tidak berekspektasi akan mendapat sahutan di ketukan pertama.

"Mu mu mu... Hum..."

Momo berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya pada pintu dan tersedu saat kedua telapak kecilnya menepuk-nepuk papan pemisah antara dirinya dan Jeonghan.

 _"I'm sorry Jeonghan I didn't meant to blame you nor your mood swing. We can stop the fight now and-..."_

 _"You are dumb."_

Suara itu terdengar dekat karena Seungcheol tahu, Jeonghan menahan isakannya, berdiri dengan bersandar di daun pintu.

 _"Okay you're right. I am dumb."_

 _"You never even try to understand what I actually feels."_

 _"Yeah I did, I'm sorry."_

 _"Can you stop mumbling and just listen to me?"_

Jeonghan merengek kesal dan Seungcheol hanya bisa membuang nafas pasrah.

Momo menepuk dagu ayahnya pelan seolah mengerti derita Seungcheol saat ini.

 _"I hate Disney."_

 _Why do we have to involve Disney here?_

Momo tidak punya jawabannya jadi Seungcheol memutuskan untuk tetap mendengarkan tanpa bicara.

 _"I don't even know if Sofia The First is the one of Disney's Princess. She's too young, but Momo's gaze is kinda forced me to answer his curiousty about 'Mom, is Sofia the real princess?'. I have no words. You never there whenever we watched Disney -all day- together. Do you know if Phineas and Pherb is my favorite one? Or how Momo get excited when the opening song of Disney Club House was played. You never know. You're so busy with yourself, your work, and lately you never have a day off even when its weekend."_

Seungcheol mulai memahami kemana arah pembicaraan ini menuju sekarang.

Dan saat ia mendengar isakkan Jeonghan, saat itu juga ia melihat bibir Momo bergetar dan dengan rasa nyeri yang menyerang dadanya, Seungcheol menenangkan bayi itu dengan berusaha tersenyum.

"Kupikir ini bukan cara yang tepat untuk tetap menunggumu sedangkan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ini tidak adil. Semua perkataanmu tentang pulang lebih awal ternyata hanya sebuah kebohongan klasik. A-aku... Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu seharian dan dengan bodohnya pura-pura terlelap saat kau membuka pintu depan. Semua ini terjadi berulang dan bertingkah seolah semua baik-baik saja saat kau pagi, kukira ini yang terbaik. Tapi yang terjadi hanyalah perasaanku jadi semakin memburuk dan kau pergi dengan senyman yang biasa. Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku tentang bagaimana rasanya dan kau bahkan tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengerti! Mungkin kau terlalu lelah ketika sampai dirumah... Tapi tidakkah kau tahu, aku merasa jika aku sendirian dalam permainan ini dan kesepian... Seungcheol kau benar-benar egois... Aku membencimu..."

Pada saat kata "aku membencimu", Jeonghan meneteskan air mata lebih banyak dan suaranya terpendam didalam tundukkan.

"Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja. Aku ingin membalasmu... Ini kekanak-kanakkan, tapi kau tidak akan mengerti sebelum kau merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya. Gelisah sepanjang hari, menunggu, tertawa berdua disaat kau ingin melakukannya bertiga, dan berharap pintu itu terbuka secepatnya dan melihat sosokmu tiba tepat waktu. Dan yang membuatku tidak bisa menahannya adalah... Ketakutanku sendiri... Mereka membisikkan sesuatu tentang bagaimana jika kau tidak akan pernah kembali. Tidak akan ada yang membuka pintuku lagi karena kau memilih untuk tidak kembali kerumah ini. Kau meninggalkan kami karena cepat atau lambat kau akan bosan. Permainan ini tidak lagi menarik untukmu dan aku, juga Momo, hanya akan semakin menyedihkan jika menginginkan kau tetap berada disini... Ini sulit bagiku, Seungcheol... Kau tidak pernah mengerti..."

 _Knock-knock-knock!_

Jeonghan menoleh merasakan pintunya diketuk dengan tidak sabaran. Pemuda itu berusaha menetralkan isakannya saat hendak kembali bicara.

"Katakan sesuatu sebelum aku membukakanmu pintu."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun sebelum kau membuka pintunya."

"Kau jahat."

"Terserah. Jeonghan, kumohon."

"Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak pernah mengerti!"

 _"Perry the Platyphus, I knew!_ Aksesoris mobilku, kau lihat? Bantalan jok, car scent, tempat tissue, bahkan baby's seat untuk Momo, itu semua serba Perry, kesukaanmu... Maafkan aku, Jeonghan. Aku hanya kehilangan banyak hal berharga, waktu, waktuku untuk bersama kalian berdua..."

Jeonghan membisu karena ia melihat itu semua tadi, di mobil Seungcheol, tapi ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk kagum atau semacamnya karena emosinya tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk mengobrol soal Perry saat itu.

Jeonghan pelan-pelan memutar kunci dan tanpa mengundur banyak waktu, Seungcheol membuka pintunya dan memeluk Jeonghan disaat yang sama.

"Bodoh. Kenapa harus menyalahkan Disney, hum?"

"Ncha! Fu fu fu~"

Jeonghan mengeratkan rangkulannya pada lingkaran pinggang Seungcheol dan menangis di dada pria tinggi itu.

"Kalian berdua menertawaiku..."

"Ja ja ja ja.. Bu~"

Momo menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Seungcheol mengecup lama pucuk kepala Jeonghan, kemudian memisahkan pelukan mereka sehingga pemuda bersurai panjang itu cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya sebelum Momo dan Ayahnya sempat melihat pipinya yang basah.

"Momo ingin tidur?"

Tangan mungil itu mengucek wajah gembulnya sendiri. Seungcheol segera membaringkan Momo di Box-nya, tapi Momo hanya terkekeh senang dan berjingkat diranjangnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak memberinya susu?"

"Dia belum mau tidur."

"Jadi kenapa kau meletakkannya disana?"

"Karena aku ingin bermain denganmu."

"Mmh..."

Mulut Jeonghan terbungkam sebelum sempat menjawab, dan Seungcheol menyelipkan tangannya didalam tanktop Jeonghan yang sedikit terangakat sambil meraba kulit perut dan pinggangnya.

"Maksudmu, kita bercinta?"

"Malam ini."

Seungcheol mendorong Jeonghan untuk sampai ke ranjang mereka, menekan bahu sempit pria itu hingga terbaring.

"Berbaringlah dulu."

Jeonghan bergeser ketengah dan menepuk sisi kosong disamping kirinya.

Seungcheol tersenyum, langsung menghadap kearah Jeonghan dan mempertemukan tatapan mereka disana.

"Kita bisa mendiskusikannya."

"Tentang apa?"

Jemari Seungcheol ia letakkan dibelahan bibir Jeonghan dan pelan-pelan meraba permukaannya yang lembut.

"Kau ingin gaya apa?"

"Yang biasa saja."

"Ayolah, kuberikan gratis."

"Kau bilang begitu setiap malam."

Kulit disekitar tulang pipi Jeonghan meruam merah, ia lupa. Mereka sudah tidak pernah membicarakan soal 'harga' sejak 3 minggu lalu.

Karena Jeonghan, dirinnya juga menginginkan Seungcheol.

"Kau suka bareback, kan?"

"Gya! hem~"

Jeonghan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke Box Momo dan Bayi mereka ternyata belum tidur. Momo malah tertawa ketika melihat Jeonghan, membuat 'Ibunya' itu terkekeh geli.

Matanya kembali teralih kepada Seungcheol.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku merasa Momo sedang menertawaiku."

"Kau ini sensitif sekali."

Jeonghan mencoba mendorong bahu Seungcheol yang berusaha untuk terlungkup menutupi wajah memerahnya dibalik bantal.

"Jujur saja, kau suka yang itu, kan?"

Jeonghan mengulang dengan nada menggoda.

"Ayolah, Jeonghan. Lakukan yang biasa saja."

"Kenapa? Kita baru sekali melakukannya dari belakang dan saat itu, kau ereksi lebih cepat dari biasanya."

"Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya begitu mudah?"

"Apanya? Aku hanya berkata jujur."

"Tapi jika kita melakukannya lagi, kau akan-..."

"Akan apa?"

"Punggungmu akan bertambah parah. Kau sering mengeluh soal punggungmu yang sakit akhir-akhir ini dan itu memang salahku, sering menimpamu diam-diam tiap malam."

Seungcheol kira pengakuan ini yang paling memalukan tapi tidak, ekspresi Jeonghan yang berusaha menahan tawanya adalah yang paling buruk.

Meskipun Jeonghan tidak benar-benar tertawa, namun Seungcheol jauh lebih gugup saat ciuman itu dimulai lebih dulu oleh pemuda berambut panjang.

"Diskusi selesai. Kita lakukan bagian kesukaanmu, bareback."

.

.

.

Momo sudah terlelap beberapa menit lalu dengan ibu jari yang diisap oleh mulutnya yang mungil. Jadi mereka memulai dengan rematan pada penis dan Seungcheol yang mengulum dada Jeonghan membuat niplenya menegang serta basah oleh liur. Seungcheol menyelipkan beberapa jarinya dibelahan bokong Jeonghan mencoba membasahi bagian itu dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari penisnya.

"Ah.. Nnh..."

Jeonghan menggeliat merasakan organ vitalnya bergejolak akibat sentuhan Seungcheol, dan kecapan liur dari bibir mereka menutupi suara derit ranjang yang tidak seberapa bila dibanding panasnya suhu malam ini.

Seungcheol memindahkan cumbuannya pada perpotongan leher Jeonghan, membuat cengkraman pada bahunya menguat dan Jeonghan makin tak bisa berhenti mengadu penis kecilnya dengan penis Seungcheol satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita mulai."

Jeonghan menelungkupkan tubuhnya, menarik bantal dan membaringkan kepalanya yang kini menghadap kekanan. Tangannya meremat ujung benda empuk itu dan menarik nafas sebelum Seungcheol mulai meremat dan memainkan bokongnya dari belakang.

"Aku sendiri berpikir bila gaya ini sungguh erotic. Pantas saja jadi favoritmu."

Jeonghan terkekeh, sementara Seungcheol memijat seluruh bagian bokongnya dengan pelumas termasuk belahan pada lubangnya yang hendak dimasuki.

Tubuh Seungcheol mulai menindihnya dari belakang, dan deru nafas hangat mulai Jeonghan rasakan dari pangkal telinga hingga pipi. Seungcheol ingin berbisik.

"Ahn.."

Satu jari masuk kelubangnya dan Jeonghan melenguh.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

 _"Just put it in, now."_

Dengan bergerak sedikit untuk melebarkan selangkangannya, saat itu juga penis Seungcheol memasuki lubang Jeonghan yang licin dan tepat, dinding prostatnya bergesekan langsung dengan penis seiring Seungcheol yang memulai tusukkannya dengan tempo lambat.

"Ah- Ssshh.."

Jeonghan mendesis menahan erangan, dan tempo Seungcheol bertambah cepat pada menit-menit selanjutnya.

Kedua tangan Seungcheol menekan punggung Jeonghan yang berada dibawahnya, mencoba menetralisir guncangan yang ia ciptakan.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaahhnn! Ah! Ah!"

Cengkraman pada bantal itu mengencang begitu juga suara Jeonghan yang semakin tidak dapat dikontrol. Seungcheol tidak bisa menahan birahinya jadi sebelum ia dapat memperkirakan datangnya ereksi, ia mempercepat tempo dan guncangan pada tubuh Jeonghan semakin tidak terkendali.

"Mmh... Agh.. Jeonghan.."

Kelopak Seungcheol terpejam saat Jeonghan mengangkat sedikit bokongnya sehingga persetubuhan mereka menjadi semakin leluasa.

" _Let me see... -you.. Seung-... Cheol..._ "

Penis Seungcheol terlepas dari tancapannya pada lubang Jeonghan sehingga mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk merubah posisi. Jeonghan berbaring dengan posisi menghadap kekiri dan Seungcheol menekuk serta sedikit mengangkat kaki kanan Jeonghan hingga selangkangannya terbuka dan lubang kenikmatannya terlihat.

Seungcheol menarik tangan kanan Jeonghan untuk merangkul bahunya dan persetubuhan mereka kembali dimulai. Penis Jeonghan berkedut dan ia berteriak saat tempo pergerakkan Seungcheol kembali dipercepat. Mereka berciuman dan lidah Seungcheol menekan atap mulut Jeonghan hingga pemuda itu hampir terbatuk dan memuntahkan salivanya.

"Ssshh... Ah! Ah! Cheol-.. Emh... Ahh!"

Jeonghan ereksi lebih dulu disusul Seungcheol yang menumpahkan cairannya didalam lubang kenikmatan Jeonghan hingga sebagian keluar membasahi bokong dan selangkangannya.

Seungcheol tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk segera membalut tubuh berkeringat Jeonghan kedalam pelukannya selagi mulut itu tidak berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih. Jeonghan tersenyum dalam kelelahan saat Seungcheol mengecupi dahinya dan mereka melanjutkan ciuman yang lebih menuntut didalam balutan selimut.

.

.

.

Saat pukul 2, Jeonghan mengajak Seungcheol untuk duduk di balkon dengan beberapa kaleng bir dan selimut yang membalut tubuh telanjangnya. Seungcheol menarik relsleting celana cargo-nya dan duduk disisi kosong dimana Jeonghan menepuk memintanya untuk ikut memandangi bintang saling bersisian.

 _"A little cold here, isn't it?"_

 _"Not really_. Malam ini bukan suhu gurun. Maksudku... entahlah. Tapi yang pasti, malam ini jauh lebih hangat dibanding sebelumnya."

Jeonghan menenggak bir yang masih berdesis sementara Seungcheol tidak mau mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah feminim yang kini terpias oleh cahaya lembut bulan yang berpendar setengah lingkar.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanku diatas ranjang. 8 tahun tidaklah sebentar, terlebih kehidupan yang tidak pernah adil padaku membuat malam terasa seperti cambuk untuk diriku sendiri. Aku harus memuaskan birahi banyak pria, mencium mereka sekalipun rasanya begitu menjijikkan. "

Jeonghan bertahan memandangi bintang, atau mungkin menghitung jumlah yang terdekat dari bulan beberapa kali. Satu hal yang Seungcheol sukai saat bersama Jeonghan adalah, ia tidak pernah merasakan lelah ataupun tidak nyaman, karena Jeonghan hanya membawa ketenangan dari irama nafasnya dan kelopak mata yang melengkung. Meski disaat yang bersamaan, ia tidak begitu yakin. Jeonghan has always been a mystery to him, especially now. He could never get what Jeonghan was thinking or what he wants. Always a mystery.

 _"Can you guess, Jeonghan. Anything?"_

 _"I'm not an Idiot, Seungcheol."_

Seungcheol menunduk bersama segaris senyum dibibirnya. Jeonghan masih terlalu sibuk dengan pemandangan diatas langit.

 _"I know. Was I too careless?"_

 _"Yes, you are. But don't worry. That's what I like about you. I just realized it now._ Hidup tidak harus berjalan sama saat pagi dan berakhir biasa dipenghujung hari. 4 musim tidak akan indah tanpa warna yang berbeda-beda. _I saw you were perfect, and so i like you. And i see you are not perfect, but nothung's changed either."_

 _"I wonder._ " Seungcheol mengangguk paham. "Takdir itu seperti Perkosaan. Jika tidak sanggup melawan, cobalah untuk menikmati."

Giliran Jeonghan yang menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik senyum.

"Haha. Kau menyindirku ya."

"Apa terdengar seperti itu?"

"Kau benar. Aku hanya terlalu sensitif."

Jeonghan menggigit kecil bibirnya, asam dan basah.

 _"The stars."_ Seungcheol mengikuti arah pandangan Jeonghan pada langit diatas mereka. _"They're only visible at night. They're only pretty at night." A pause. "Kind of like me."_

Seungcheol kembali melempar tatapannya pada pemuda itu dan bertahan disana.

 _No one is talking for a minute._

Namun Seungcheol hanya sibuk menghapal dan mengenali setiap inchi wajah Jeonghan.

 _"Yeah. You're right."_

Jeonghan melihat kebawah saat Seungcheol mencoba untuk menatap kembali pada langit.

Pelan-pelan, Jeonghan merebahkan kepalanya diatas bahu Seungcheol.

 _"I woke up earlier than you every morning just to watch you sleeping, just to watch you hug the pillow. And whenever you walked in the kitchen, wearing my shirt, with your hair dishelved, and you're yawning while rubbing your eyes, and you greet me with a beautiful smile of yours...that's when you're the prettiest. No one would even compare. Because its you..."_

Jeonghan menutup matanya.

 _"You're beautiful inside and out. Thats what makes you... You..."_

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa bersyukurnya Seungcheol setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari hatinya sendiri, melalui bibir dan terangkai dalam kalimat terlembut dan sederhana untuk dipahami. Bersama irama yang diciptakan oleh semak dan angin, juga bintang yang tidak akan redup sebelum fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur.

 _"And I love you..."_

Saat Jeonghan terlelap dibahunya, Seungcheol tersenyum, untuk dirinya sendiri, dan malam mereka yang punya tidak akan ditelan oleh sepi karena Seungcheol, kini percaya ia telah memiliki Jeonghan, both body and soul didalam genggamannya.

Seungcheol telah menyelipkan sesuatu didalam sakunya dan beruntung, Tuhan memberinya kesempatan berharga itu hari ini.

Sebuah kalung, ia harap Jeonghan tidak pernah melihat benda ini dilemarinya, sehingga kejutan bukan menjadi hal yang gagal baginya malam ini.

Dengan hati-hati Seungcheol memasangkan rantai emas putih dengan swarovski pada leher jenjang Jeonghan dan mengaitkannya, sebelum kecupan itu mendarat dipucuk kepala Jeonghan yang bisu dalam lelap dan Seungcheol bersyukur untuk semua keajaiban yang turun dan membalut mereka bersama penyatuan hati.

 _Jeonghan, also, smiles secretly_.

Karena ia percaya, Seungcheol tahu jika ia mulai membuka hati pada seseorang yang mengucapkan janji, dan tidak akan pergi dari "rumah" yang memayungi mereka sejak awal dan menggantikan tembok penghalang didalam hatinya dengan jemari yang saling bertaut diatas ungkapan;

 _I Love you_

 _Believe me_

 _I promise_

 _And forever_

.

.

.

END

A/N: SEQUEL ON THE WAY~

Untuk sequel, disana baru diceritakan soal "asal-usul" Momo dan masalah baru yang lebih intim diantara JeongCheol~

Anyway, I had mixed feelings in this last chapter because my playlist kept on playing sad songs then happy songs then sad songs then happy songs.

I think my playlist is bipolar. LOL

And guess what? DISNEY GET INVOLVED HERE because, yeah, if you read my recent PM, I've watched Disney all day while I stayed both in hospital and home for killing times. Mommy get worried about me, he said I should watched Disney so I wouldn't bored to death

Well, Gimme feedback dears... Leave your review here and I love you~


	3. IKANAIDE (Sequel of Babysitting) - Ch 1

IKANAIDE | JeongCheol Fanfiction (Sequel of "BABYSITTING") - Bagian I

PDA Presents

.

.

.

Bagi Jeonghan, yang terbaik dari hari Minggu adalah saat Seungcheol mengatakan ia muak dengan dokumen-dokumen diatas mejanya, dan wisata keluarga menjadi pilihan mereka untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan dimusim semi ini.

"Ayah Momo... Bangun..."

Dengan semangat Jeonghan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Seungcheol yang masih terlelap dalam balutan selimut. _Kau tahu kenapa? Ini hari Minggu!_

"Bubu!"

Jeonghan terkekeh melihat Momo tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangannya saat duduk. Bayi mereka ingin membangunkan Seungcheol juga rupanya.

"Ayo, coba bangunkan Ayah lagi." Bisik Jeonghan.

Tangan mungil Momo dituntun untuk membelai wajah rupawan Seungcheol. Matanya yang masih terpejam secara spontan berkedut, mengerang pelan saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan lembut menyentuh permukaan pipinya.

"Ta ta ta! Byu..."

Seungcheol mengerjap perlahan. Saat kesadarannya mulai terkumpul, objek pertama yang ditangkap oleh matanya adalah wajah berseri Momo yang tertawa, serta 'Ibu' dibelakangnya yang tersenyum manis.

Harta yang tak ternilai, yang hanya dapat Seungcheol temukan dirumah ini. Sebelum matanya benar-benar terbuka, Seungcheol membisikan doa paginya pada Tuhan. Doa yang sama, agar kebahagiaan senantiasa menyertai mereka serta untaian rasa syukur yang tak pernah putus.

"Pagi, sayang..." Seungcheol menyelipkan tangannya dilipatan ketiak Momo dan menarik bayi mereka keatas perutnya.

"Katakan "hai" pada si pemalas ini, Momo."

Jeonghan membisikannya pelan pada Momo sambil menahan geli.

"Buu!"

Mereka terkekeh bersama. Seungcheol kemudian memberi kecupan bertubi pada perut Momo yang gembul. Aroma khas bayi itu menguar, serta merta menelan semua rasa kantuk yang semula membuat Seungcheol ingin berlama-lama bersantai diranjangnya.

"Momo sudah mandi?"

Seungcheol menyadarinya saat melihat baluran bedak bayi belepotan dibeberapa tempat, tepatnya diperpotongan leher dan kening Momo.

Anehnya, Jeonghan malah menunduk tersipu ketika Seungcheol melirik kearahnya.

"Ooh... Apa sekarang tinggal Ayah yang belum mandi?"

"Tentu saja aku juga belum! Kau selalu bangun terlambat sehingga semuanya aku sendiri yang mengerjakan." Pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibir agar akting marahnya semakin terlihat 'sungguhan'.

Padahal, Jeonghan hanya memenuhi peran "housewife"nya di hari Minggu. Karena, ya, dihari kerja Seungcheol yang selalu bangun lebih awal dan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan rumah kecuali menyiapkan sarapan, karena itu kesukaan Jeonghan.

"Benarkah?" Seungcheol kira ia berhasil kali ini. Hanya _modus_ , kalian mengerti maksudnya, kan? Berlagak tidak tahu agar Seungcheol bisa melakukan 'inspeksi' pagi dengan mendekatkan indera penciumannya pada perpotongan leher Jeonghan.

"Hmmm... Ini wangi apa?"

Seungcheol menyingkap helaian rambut panjang Jeonghan agar permukaan kulit tengkuknya terlihat.

"Gya!"

Momo menangkup wajah mungilnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, tertawa sendiri sambil bersandar pada tumpukkan bantal.

 _Smooch~_

"Ahn..."

Seungcheol tersenyum sebelum menyudahi ciuman intimnya. Erangan kecil itu berasal dari bibir kekasihnya saat ia menyesap permukaan kulit tengkuk putih itu lembut. Jeonghan tidak juga mengucapkan sepatah kata sejak rona wajahnya terus bertranformasi menjadi kemerahan, sehingga Seungcheol menangkup pipinya dan mencium pucuk hidung Jeonghan dengan mesra.

"Bagaimana dengan mandi berdua?"

"Bodoh."

"Ayolah... Aku letakkan Momo di box bayinya."

Seungcheol memainkan alis tebalnya dan menatap Jeonghan manja.

"15 menit."

"30?"

"15 atau tidak sama sekali."

"Baiklah. Apapun kulakukan asal bisa mandi berdua denganmu."

Seungcheol dengan semangat menarik Jeonghan kekamar mandi setelah sebelumnya membaringkan Momo didalam box tempat tidurnya.

15 menit terasa singkat jika sebagian waktu mandi dihabiskan untuk bertengkar soal suhu air, mata yang kemasukan sabun, ruang gerak yang sempit dan sikat gigi yang tertukar. Jeonghan terus saja berteriak karena mandi bersama Seungcheol adalah hal yang paling merepotkan dalam hidupnya walau dalam sekejap, segala umpatan itu bungkam dalam kecupan dibawah hangatnya air yang membasahi tubuh keduanya.

Momo harus menunggu 'sedikit' lebih lama dari 15 menit yang dijanjikan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"KITA TERLAMBAT!"

Jeonghan berlari panik, masuk-keluar kamar dengan membawa berbagai barang random untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas.

Momo duduk tenang didalam kereta bayinya dengan sebotol susu, memperhatikan siluet ibunya yang berlalu lalang dan masih mengenakan kimono towel untuk menutupi tubuhnya seusai mandi. Sedangkan, ayahnya menyesap kopi dan menikmati sarapannya tanpa merasa terbebani. Apapun, termasuk teriakan Jeonghan dan lantai mahoni mereka yang berdegup akibat sang pemuda tidak bisa berhenti dari kegiatan lari mondar-mandirnya sejak 10 menit lalu.

"AYAH!"

"Ada apa, babe?"

Seungcheol menyahut tenang sambil membalik halaman korannya.

"BAJU APA YANG HARUS KUPAKAI?!"

"Yang santai saja. Ini wisata keluarga dimusim semi, pakai saja kaus casual dan ikat rambutmu sebagian seperti biasa."

"WISATA KELUARGA KATAMU?!"

Seungcheol mengerutkan dahi dan berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan membacanya. Memang apa yang salah?

"LIHAT STICKY NOTE YANG KUTEMPEL DI KULKAS DAN PASTIKAN HARI APA INI!"

Teriak Jeonghan lagi, dengan berbagai suara benturan didalam kamarnya yang tertutup.

Seungcheol berjalan santai mendekati kulkas untuk membaca sticky note warna-warni yang banyak ditempel disana. Seungcheol mencocokan agenda yang tertulis dengan tanggal hari ini dan kertas warna pink itu berkata...

Tuhan.

Ini...

"SAYANG KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU LEBIH AWAL?!"

"AKU JUGA BARU MELIHATNYA SAAT MENGELUARKAN SUSU TADI! JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU!"

Seungcheol buru-buru lari sambil mendorong kereta bayi Momo untuk menyusul Jeonghan didalam kamar dan lekas bertukar pakaian. Mereka benar-benar terlambat.

"Bagaimana dengan Momo?! Apa kita harus membeli pakaian baru?"

Seungcheol bertanya panik sambil memasang dasi didepan cermin.

"Kita atur itu nanti. Yang penting, aku tidak ingin gambarku diambil bersama pria yang tidak memakai celana."

Jeonghan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang telah dilapisi oleh BB Cream. Seungcheol melirik kebawah dan benar saja, dasi dan jasnya sudah terpasang namun tidak dengan celananya.

"Ini semua karena kau terlalu lama bermain-main dikamar mandi!"

"Bukan aku sendiri, _mine_. Kau juga."

"Choi Seungcheol!"

"Apa?" Seungcheol menoleh kaget saat sedang mengenakan jam tangannya.

"Aku belum bisa menentukan bajunya... Baju apa yang harus kupakai?"

"Yang pasti kau tidak cocok memakai jas."

"Lagipula aku juga tidak mau dan tidak punya satupun!"

"Pakai Blazer? Coat juga bagus."

"Yang mana?"

"Putih. Atau abu-abu. Terserah..."

"Coklat?"

"Bagus juga. Sini, aku bantu."

Seungcheol melepaskan Blazer potongan panjang berwarna coklat muda dari hanger dan memasangkannya pada Jeonghan, merapikannya dan kembali menatap pantulan bayangan sang kekasih dari cermin didepan mereka.

"Perfect."

Seungcheol, dengan setelan jas hitam berpotongan mahal bersanding bersama Jeonghan yang saat itu terlihat sempurna dengan jeans putih, kemeja putih dan dibalut Blazer coklat muda yang membuatnya terlihat seperti manequin di etalase toko.

"Kau siap?"

"Tentu. Aku... Aku sudah menantikannya sejak lama. Kukira ini tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Jeonghan tersenyum, membalas tatapan Seungcheol masih dari balik cermin. Namun kemudian, ia menunduk untuk menetralisir rasa gugup yang berkecamuk didadanya.

"Aku juga..."

Seungcheol memutar tubuh Jeonghan untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Semula, aku tidak pernah tahu jika mengambil foto keluarga akan terasa menakjubkan seperti ini. Rasanya aku bisa meledak kapan saja, kau tahu..."

Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan, membuat pemuda itu menyandarkan kepala didada bidang kekasihnya.

Jeonghan tidak bisa lagi menghitung, sudah berapa besar perasaan sayangnya kepada Seungcheol sampai saat ini, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka juga tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bagaimana hari indah itu akan terjadi.

Pernikahan, tentu saja.

Kadang mereka menyesal, kenapa menetapkan upacara janji sakral itu 1 bulan dari sekarang. Itu terlalu lama. Walau sebenarnya, ini semua karena Jeonghan terlalu gugup saat Seungcheol mengucapkan lamarannya dibawah payungan langit malam Seoul, lilin diatas meja dan semilir angin dibalkon rumah. Jeonghan kehilangan sejumlah sel didalam otaknya sehingga Juli, ia kira Juli adalah saat yang tepat karena itu adalah bulan lahirnya. Dan Seungcheol setuju dengan tanggal 18.

.

.

.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan masuk ke studio foto yang berkantor didaerah Cheongdamdong, gedung bertingkat hanya untuk sebuah jasa pengambilan gambar dengan ongkos yang (tentu) tidak murah. Momo terlihat senang dengan keramaian yang ditemuinya saat kereta bayi itu melewati banyak pekerja yang mondar-mandir dengan berbagai alat semacam kursi, lighting dan Tripot.

"Sepertinya, studio yang satu itu untuk kita."

Seungcheol menunjuk sebuah studio dengan sekat dikanan-kirinya, dengan beberapa orang yang sibuk menata wardrobe dan dekorasi bernuansa Disney didalamnya.

Oh. Disney.

Jeonghan terkekeh diam-diam. Seluruhnya memang Seungcheol yang memesan. Ia langsung mendorong kereta Momo mendekati studio yang dekorasinya hampir selesai itu dan memungut salah satu boneka Perry didekat sofa merah.

"Kau tergila-gila pada Disney rupanya."

Sindir Jeonghan dan menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya menjahili Seungcheol.

"Istri dan anakku lebih tergila-gila, kurasa."

"Tch, dasar."

Jeonghan mencubit pelan pinggang Seungcheol dan mereka terkekeh kecil.

"Ta ta ta!"

Momo berjingkat-jingkat didalam kereta bayinya, tidak ingin ketinggalan momen seru bersama kedua orang tuanya itu. Seungcheol segera mengendong bayinya dan Jeonghan memainkan boneka Perry didepan Momo sambil mengeluarkan suara-suara lucu.

"Ehem... Tuan Choi?"

Suara pria itu menginterupsi permainan mereka bertiga. Keduanya kompak menoleh kearah seorang pria yang sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka, dengan setelan rapi, kacamata dan tas tangan hitam digenggamannya.

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu."

Pria itu tersenyum, dan disaat yang bersamaan seorang pegawai menaruh sebuah kursi didepan sofa dan pria itu duduk disana.

"Kita bisa duduk dulu selagi berbincang."

Tawarnya. Jeonghan sempat tidak mengerti sedangkan Seungcheol hanya mengikutinya dengan tenang, seperti biasa.

Sambil memangku Momo, Jeonghan menyembunyikan tangannya untuk menyenggol pinggang Seungcheol diam-diam sebagai isyarat. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk berbincang dengan orang asing ini disaat fotografer mereka sudah ada di depan dan semua persiapan studio selesai dilakukan.

Namun Seungcheol hanya membalas tatapannya seolah meminta untuk bersabar sebentar. Ia kira, ini tidak akan lama.

"Aku adalah Pengacara Pribadi Tuan Park Yoochun. Namaku Zhang Yixing. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Pria keturunan China itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Seungcheol.

"Aku Choi Seungcheol. Dan ini kekasihku, Yoon Jeonghan."

Jeonghan sempat membeku mendengar pengucapan "kekasih" sebelumnya, namun waktunya juga tidak tepat untuk bertengkar sekarang karena Zhang Yixing juga sepertinya sudah sangat memaklumi hal itu. Atau mungkin dia sudah tahu sejak awal? Batin Jeonghan, yang kini berkutat sendirian dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tumbuh maraton dikepalanya.

"Kau juga perlu berkenalan dengannya? Ini Momo. Anak kami."

"Ja ja!"

Seungcheol mengambil Momo dari pangkuan Jeonghan, memamerkan bayinya yang saat itu terlihat sangat menawan mengenakan pakaian ala bayi eropa dan topi baret dengan perasaan bangga namun terlihat konyol dimata Jeonghan. Pemuda brunette itu hanya bisa tertawa canggung, dalam hati mengutuk Seungcheol atas tingkah bodohnya yang membuat suasana dipenjuru studio berubah "mencekam" dalam sekejap.

Jeonghan merasa seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka, juga terdengar bisikan-bisikan seperti "bagaimana pemuda itu melahirkan?" dan semacamnya. Pipinya memerah sekarang, Jeonghan sadar itu.

"Aku juga sudah tahu itu."

Apa pria ini stalker? Orang suruhan? Atau bagaimana?

Jeonghan mulai menunjukkan ekspresi waspadanya. Ia memiliki perasaan buruk tentang ini, pria itu, orang-orang didalam studio, dan semuanya. Entah mengapa, Jeonghan kira mereka sedang terancam. Bagaimana caranya memberitahu Seungcheol?

Jeonghan hanya bisa diam, mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menggenggam lengan Seungcheol dan merematnya perlahan.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Momo, aku mengenal bayi itu karena dia memang anak dari klienku."

Seketika, rematan tangan Jeonghan pada lengan Seungcheol pun mengencang.

"A-apa?"

Pertanyaan Seungcheol seakan tercekat ditenggorokannya sendiri.

"Lebih tepatnya, Momo adalah anak dari istri baru Tuan Park Yoochun, Nyonya Tiffany Hwang."

Siapa dua orang asing itu? Apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Jeonghan gemetar. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Satu-satunya hal yang dapat diprediksi oleh pikirannya adalah...

Orang-orang disini akan merebut Momo darinya.

"Si-siapa mereka? Kami tidak kenal. Momo itu anakku. Kalian tidak bisa-..."

"Momo..."

Suara tenor wanita yang memanggil nama Momo seketika membuyarkan Jeonghan dari segala sangkalan yang ia buat.

"Itu Nyonya Tiffany."

Wanita bergaun merah itu mendekat, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ditemani seorang lelaki yang terlihat seperti (dan memang benar) suaminya, Park Yoochun.

"Uuuhh... Bu bu bu..."

Momo sendiri terlihat tidak nyaman dengan situasinya sekarang. Ia menggerutu dan mengucek wajahnya sendiri seakan tengah kesal. Jeonghan yang sadar segera mengambil Momo dari gendongan Seungcheol, memeluknya erat dan berdiri untuk melangkah mundur.

Seungcheol menatap wajah kekasihnya khawatir, Jeonghan benar-benar terlihat ketakutan dan matanya menyorot penuh waspada. Pemuda tinggi itu mendekatinya dan berdiri sedkit lebih maju didepan Jeonghan, melindungi keluarga kecilnya yang kini merasa terancam.

"Siapa kalian ini?"

Seungcheol berusaha menangkan dirinya dan bertanya dengan nada sedkit menekan. Yixing mendekat, sedangkan Yoochun kini berusaha menangkan istrinya yang mulai menangis.

"Tiffany adalah ibu kandung Momo yang ia lahirkan dari pernikahan sebelumnya."

"Lalu?"

"Maaf Tuan Choi. Tentu saja dia ingin anaknya kembali kepangkuannya."

"Setelah membuangnya didepan pintu apartementku, maksudmu?!"

Jeonghan angkat bicara. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Ia muak dengan segala lelucon tentang membuang, terbuang, dan yang membuang. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada hal lain kecuali kehidupan bahagia mereka bertiga kelak. Setelah semua yang pernah terjadi, ia tidak ingin merasa kehilangan lagi. Jeonghan tidak sanggup jika harus kehilangan lagi orang-orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Soal itu... Nyonya Tiffany punya alasan mengapa ia melakukan hal itu."

"Aku tahu. Semua hal yang terjadi tentu ada alasannya. Tapi tentang membuang darah daging yang paling berharga bagimu, hanya alasan konyol yang dapat menjelaskannya. Seperti membuang keluargamu karena tidak ingin merasa terbebani, atau yang paling jelas... Orang itu akan terbuang saat tidak ada lagi keluarga yang mempedulikannya..."

Jeonghan memperat pelukannya pada Momo. Dadanya memang sesak, dan ingatan akan masa lalu hanya menambah penderitaanya saat ini. Jeonghan menitikan air mata pilu karena rasanya memang benar-benar sakit... Hingga ia berpikir sudah tidak bisa lagi menampungnya lebih dari ini.

"Hhuu... Hhuuwweee... Ffuuu... Huuuuu..."

Dan Momo seperti mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Tentu saja, kemalangan yang mereka terima memang sama. Seungcheol mengepalkan tinjuannya menahan emosi, hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu, siapa sangka akan berakhir jadi seperti ini.

"Jeonghan, kita pulang sekarang."

Seungcheol merangkul kekasihnya dan menuntunnya untuk menjauh dari kerumunan gila ini. Benar saja, mereka jadi tontonan seluruh penghuni studio. Apa mereka sedang shooting drama sekrang? Ini konyol. Seungcheol semakin merasa muak jika memikirkannya.

"Tunggu, Tuan Choi."

Yoochun, yang semula tidak menelurkan sepatah kata, kini mulai bertindak dengan menahan tangan Seungcheol.

"Kami harus membawa Momo pulang bersama kami. Sekarang, dia adalah anakku."

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku ini Ayahnya, jauh sebelum kau menikahi wanita ini."

"Tiffany punya alasan untuk itu."

"Aku tahu. Jadi simpan saja alasanmu itu. Kami ingin pulang."

"Tiffany terpaksa meninggalkan Momo juga karena aku. Ia mengira jika dia memiliki anak, aku tidak akan mau menikahinya."

Raut wajah Yoochun terlihat terpukul. Ia menatap wajah Seungcheol layaknya seorang pencuri yang mengaku salah.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kenapa dia membuang Momo didepan pintuku, jawabannya karena Momo memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi anakku. Cukup adil, bukan?"

"Tapi secara hukum, itu bukanlah keadilan, Tuan Choi."

Yixing berdiri, kini memegang seberkas surat konyol yang entah apa isinya.

"Kami memang tidak akan melayangkan tuntutan akan hal ini, karena Ibu Tiffany sendiri mengaku salah terhadap apa yang pernah dilakukannya dulu. Tapi sebagai manusia, apa anda tidak dapat memahaminya? Tiffany adalah ibu kandung Momo, ia ingin membesarkan anaknya seperti ibu normal lain. Begitu juga Momo, dia pasti ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari ibu kandungnya."

"Jeonghan bisa memberikan itu. Dia bahkan mencintai Momo lebih dari ibu kandungnya sendiri."

"Jeonghan-ssi, apa itu benar?"

Jeonghan terlalu takut untuk berucap kembali, jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan tetap berlindung dalam rangkulan Seungcheol. Momo juga sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

"Dan boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Seungcheol sempat ingin mengabaikannya dan mengajak Jeonghan pergi. Namun lagi-lagi, pengacara itu menahan tangannya dan memohon.

"Satu pertanyaan saja, tentang Momo. Apa kalian tidak memikirkan masa depannya?"

"Ma-masa depan?"

Jeonghan menyahut gugup.

"Iya, masa depan. Bagaimana rasanya tumbuh tanpa ibu kandung, dan memiliki ibu asuh yang merupakan _seorang laki-laki_ didalam rumah? Bagaimana nanti teman-temannya akan memandang Momo? Bagaimana nanti Momo harus menjawab rasa penasaran orang-orang tentang hal itu?"

Jeonghan mematung.

Masa depan?

Cemoohan orang-orang?

 _Apa... Apa Momo akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pecundang dan pelacur sepertinya, karena tidak memiliki keluarga yang normal?_

Jeonghan gemetar. Seungcheol menahan tubuhnya yang limbung dan disaat yang tepat, Tiffany mengambil Momo dari tangan Jeonghan yang tiba-tiba berubah lemas, seperti mati rasa.

"Momo sayang..."

Wanita itu menciumi putranya dan menangis. Momo kembali gelisah tidak nyaman, ia berusaha menolehkan kepalanya, mencari keberadaan Jeonghan.

"Momo!"

Emosi Seungcheol meluap ketika melihat Momo sudah berada digendongan Tiffany, tapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun karena Jeonghan sendiri benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jeonghan?"

Seungcheol mati cemas, ia takut jika Jeonghan sampai...

"Jeonghan!"

Seluruh orang yang berada dipenjuru studio mendekat, mencoba membantu karena Jeonghan tiba-tiba pingsan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Keadaan jadi tidak terkendali. Ruangan jadi begitu berisik dan Seungcheol tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Ia langsung membawa Jeonghan keluar dari sana menuju mobil mereka, mengabaikan tangan-tangan orang lain yang semula menawarkan bantuan untuk memanggilkan ambulans.

"Tuan Choi, biarkan kami ikut mengantarnya ke rumah sakit."

Yoochun berteriak saat Seungcheol sudah naik kemobilnya.

Seungcheol tidak bisa berucap apapun pada semua orang dan langsung menancapkan gas pergi. Ia hampir gila, Jeonghan tiba-tiba pingsan sedangkan Momo sudah tidak berada dipangkuannya. Apalagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

.

.

.

Seungcheol terduduk lemas dibangku tepat disamping brankar dimana Jeonghan tengah terbaring. Dokter bilang Jeonghan mengalami stress berat dan shock, sehingga tekanan darahnya tinggi dan itu yang membuatnya tiba-tiba pingsan dan belum bisa sadar hingga sekarang. Jadi selepas ditangani di UGD, Jeonghan langsung dibawa kekamar perawatan karena kondisinya yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk kembali kerumah.

"Mine..."

Seungcheol yang sejak tadi menagkup telapak tangan kanan Jeonghan yang disemat infus, kini mulai menggosoknya pelan, menciptakan seditik rematan lembut berharap Jeonghan sudah bisa merasakan keberadaannya.

"Sebegitu burukkah trauma masa lalumu? Sekejam itukah mereka semua padamu?"

Karena kejadian tadi, sedikitnya Seungcheol bisa tahu alasan terbesar mengapa Jeonghan jadi seperti ini. Sebelumnya, Jeonghan tidak pernah mau menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya. Seungcheol juga sudah menyerah untuk memaksa, karena mungkin mengungkit cerita lama sama saja membuka luka bagi Jeonghan.

Tapi Seungcheol tidak pernah menyangka, jika luka itu sedemikian besar sehingga Jeonghan sendiri tidak sanggup untuk menanggungnya. Berpikir jika Jeonghan kecil pernah melewati hari-hari seperti itu sendirian, itu hanya membuat Seungcheol meneteskan kembali air mata pilunya diatas tangan pucat Jeonghan.

"Momo menangis saat melihatmu seperti ini. Jadi kumohon... Cepatlah sehat, Mine..."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N: Next chapter adalah final chapternya! Jangan lupa kasih review ya :)


	4. IKANAIDE (Sequel of Babysitting) - Final

PDA Presents

.

.

.

Momo tidak pernah kembali.

3 hari kemudian, kesehatan Jeonghan membaik dan Seungcheol membawanya pulang.

1 bulan selanjutnya, di awal musim panas 18 Juli, mereka berdua menikah. Hanya ritual sederhana dengan meyematkan sepasang cincin, seorang saksi dari gereja dan iringan piano saat berciuman.

2 bulan berlalu dan Seungcheol memutuskan untuk mengajak Jeonghan pindah. Semua nampak buruk ketika Jeonghan hanya duduk termangu di depan tv dan menonton Disney sepanjang hari. Phineas and Pherb tidak membuatnya tertawa, dan theme song Disney Club House hanya menghantarkannya untuk menangis lebih dalam. Apartement mereka hanya menyisakan kenangan tentang Momo. Pakaian mungilnya, baby walker disudut ruangan, juga tawa manis yang tertinggal di setiap sisi rumah.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Seungcheol lakukan selain menghadiahkan Jeonghan sebuah hunian bertingkat di areal perumahan yang sunyi, hanya ada kebun aster dan padang sabana hijau disebrang jalan. Ia kira ini yang terbaik. Seungcheol tidak mampu membawa Momo kembali kepangkuan mereka namun sedikitnya, ia berharap jika Jeonghan bisa mendapatkan ketenangan dengan tinggal ditempat yang jauh dari hingar bingar kota, angkat kaki dari Apartement lama yang berisi kenangan tentang anak laki-laki mereka.

Jeonghan mengayuh sepedanya sore itu, membiarkan angin menerbangkan surai miliknya yang kini hanya sebatas bahu. Ia memangkas untaian rambut panjangnya 1 hari sebelum pernikahan, merubah warnanya menjadi blonde dan berkata pada Seungcheol jika inilah yang dia inginkan.

Langit jingga dengan gradasi biru membentang luas diatasnya, memayungi dataran sepi yang hanya dilewati oleh sepeda dan cicitan burung yang berarak untuk kembali ke sarang mereka. Setiap sore Jeonghan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkeliling, niat membunuh waktu sebelum Seungcheol tiba dirumah pukul 6. Kehidupannya benar-benar telah berubah. Tidak ada lagi hari yang berlalu bersama gelas whiskey dan tangan-tangan panjang yang melingkari pinggangnya, masa lalu yang pernah ia lewati bersama lantunan cinquilo di nada G tiap menjelang tengah malam.

Jeonghan juga bukan lagi sosok yang tempramental. Ia sudah tak punya refleks yang bagus untuk mengumpat, meninggikan nada bicara, apalagi mengeluh untuk hal-hal sepele. Semua orang yang ia temui di tempat baru akan menyebutnya manis dan berhati lembut. Waktu telah merubahnya. Choi Seungcheol adalah kata lain dari keajaiban yang datang dikehidupan Jeonghan. Pria itu mengubah seorang bocah tengik yang tidak punya sopan santun menjadi sosok _istri_ yang sempurna. Jeonghan tersenyum ketika sepintas paras tampan Seungcheol terlukis jelas diatas kanvas langit petang.

Jeonghan hampir tiba di pelataran rumah sebelum kemudi sepedanya tiba-tiba terasa oleng, roda depannya baru saja menabrak sebuah batu dan ya, Jeonghan terjatuh.

"Ah..."

Ia meringis, mengamati lutut kanannya yang ia tekuk kini terluka dan berdarah.

Well, ini salahnya. Setelah langit merefleksikan paras tampan Seungcheol, selanjutnya tawa Momo kembali mengiang ditelinganya, menghantarkan rasa rindu yang setiap saat bisa saja meledak seperti halnya bom waktu.

Jeonghan tidak pernah menghabiskan hari tanpa ada bayangan Momo yang melintas di pikirannya.

Jeonghan memeluk lututnya. Rasanya perih. Jangan salahkan jika ia menangis sekarang.

Tapi perih itu tetap saja tak sebanding dengan pilu yang ia derita sejak terpisah dari bayi laki-laki mereka...

.

.

.

Saat melewati ruang keluarga, Seungcheol melirik jam analog yang terpajang didindingnya kemudian medesah jengah. Sudah pukul 8. Ia terlambat 2 jam dari waktu yang selalu ia janjikan pada Jeonghan. Kekasihnya memang tidak pernah mengeluh soal keterlambatannya tiba dirumah, tapi Seungcheol tahu bagaimana Jeonghan mencoba menutupi rasa kecewa itu ketika ia menelpon hanya untuk memberitahukan jika Jeonghan tidak perlu menunggunya saat makan malam.

Seungcheol membuka pintu kamar dan seketika pencahayaan remang dari lampu tidur menyambutnya lebih dulu. Jeonghan terduduk diatas tempat tidur mereka, menekuk lututnya dan ada sebotol antiseptik juga kain kasa kini berada digenggaman kekasihnya itu.

"Mine? Ada apa dengan lututmu?"

Seungcheol mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya ditepian ranjang, menyentuh pinggiran tempurung lutut Jeonghan yang kini diliputi luka terbuka dan masih basah.

"Selamat datang, Dear."

Jeonghan menyambut kepulangan kekasihnya, kemudian tersenyum dan menatap Seungcheol seolah meminta pria itu untuk tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Hanya luka kecil. Tadi aku terjatuh dari sepeda."

"Lagi?"

"Memangnya ini yang keberapa?"

"Yang kedua, mine. Apa kau begitu cepat melupakan bekas luka yang ada di sikutmu ini?"

Seungcheol menarik tangan kiri Jeonghan dan menunjuk bekas luka yang didapat kekasihnya kira-kira seminggu yang lalu.

"Dan yang ini. Sudah berapa kali kau membiarkan jari-jari cantikmu ini tergores?"

Jeonghan membiarkan Seungcheol meremat jemarinya sambil mengusap bekas-bekas luka pisau yang cukup sering ia dapatkan saat memasak.

"Maaf..."

Bisiknya, membalas rematan tangan Seungcheol lembut penuh kehangatan.

Seungcheol tidak bisa membantah, hanya mampu mendesah kecil berharap Jeonghan menyadari betapa ia mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya ini. Seungcheol mendekatkan telapak tangan kurus itu kebibirnya dan mengecup punggung tangan Jeonghan lembut dan lama. Seungcheol selalu berhasil menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya melalui berbagai sentuhan dan kontak fisik yang ia lakukan pada Jeonghan.

"Kau jadi ceroboh akhir-akhir ini..."

Ucap Seungcheol lemah, sambil menyemat sisa uraian rambut Jeonghan yang tidak ikut terikat itu kesela telinganya. Warnanya blonde, terlihat begitu kontras saat disandingkan dengan kulit pucat pemuda itu.

Jeonghan masih membisu, hanya menahan tangan Seungcheol untuk tetap berada dipipinya, merasakan aroma lembut itu sambil memejamkan mata.

"Bicaralah, Jeonghan. Kau terlalu banyak diam seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Aku tahu kau hanya mencoba untuk memendam semuanya sendiran."

Kekasihnya hanya menggeleng, tersenyum meyakinkan Seungcheol jika ia baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Loving someone is means you entrusting all of yourself to that person. So... Did you love me, Mine?"

"Of course I did! A-aah..."

Jeonghan yang menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol dengan terburu-buru refleks meluruskan kakinya yang tadi tertekuk, membuat luka yang belum kering itu terasa bagai tercabik-cabik dan perih luar biasa.

"Sakit?"

"Em."

Jeonghan mengangguk pelan dan masih meringis. Seungcheol menyentuh pelan kaki kekasihnya kemudian membawanya untuk menekuk pelan-pelan.

Seungcheol menggunting kain kasa yang ada di atas tempat tidur dan membalurkannya dengan antiseptik. Pelan-pelan ia membersihkan darah yang kembali mengalir dari luka Jeonghan. Bibirnya sesekali meniup luka itu agar cepat kering.

"Aahh..."

Jeonghan meremat lengan kemeja Seungcheol saat pria itu menyemprotkan busa pembersih luka dilututnya. Rasanya benar-benar perih, namun Seungcheol menenangkannya dengan mengajak Jeonghan tersenyum selagi membalut luka itu dengan perban.

"Lukanya akan baik-baik saja."

Selesai merekatkan perbannya dengan plester Seungcheol bangkit untuk mencium kening Jeonghan.

"Biar aku siapkan air panas ya. Kau harus mandi, dear."

"Tidak usah, mine. Kakimu masih harus dimanja hari ini, tidak boleh banyak bergerak."

Tahan Seungcheol, mencegah Jeonghan yang baru ingin menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang.

"Dimanja? Aren't you embarassed, saying cheesy stuff like that, dear?"

Kilah Jeonghan gugup, sebisa mungkin mencegah rona dipipinya yang hendak meruam merah.

Seungcheol hanya terkekeh maklum sebelum meninggalkan Jeonghan untuk ke kamar mandi. Tepat ketika pintunya tertutup, Jeonghan langsung menghela nafas lega. Biar bagaimanapun, menghadapi Choi Seungcheol dengan segala kata-kata romantisnya membuat jantung Jeonghan tak pernah berhenti untuk berpacu lebih cepat.

Terlebih Seungcheol tak pernah absen untuk menyinggunya soal " _berkata jujur"_. Sampai sekarang, Jeonghan masih tak mempunyai nyali untuk terbuka sepenuhnya pada Seungcheol. Walau ia tahu makna dibalik pernikahan mereka adalah membagi suka-duka berdua, namun Jeonghan terlalu takut saat membayangkan reaksi Seungcheol nanti bila mendengar semua yang ia pendam selama ini. Ia tidak mau Seungcheol menatapnya dengan iba, mengkhawatirkannya, apalagi mengasihaninya. Jeonghan hanya ingin Seungcheol tahu tentang perasaannya namun tidak ingin Seungcheol terlibat. Segala kesakitannya, Jeonghan hanya ingin menanggungnya sendiri tanpa sedikitpun membebani pria yang dicintainya itu.

Sebenarnya, Jeonghan hanya ingin bertemu Momo... Memeluk bayinya dan melihatnya tumbuh dengan baik, seperti dulu. Jeonghan menahan rasa sesak itu dan menangis adalah satu-satunya pemecah masalah yang dapat ia temukan. Jeonghan menekan dada, memeluk figura yang membingkai potret terakhir dirinya, Seungcheol dan juga Momo sebelum bayi itu dibawa pergi.

.

.

.

Seungcheol mematut pandangan pada cermin yang kini merefleksikan tubuh kekarnya, ujung rambut yang meneteskan buliran-buliran air dan raut wajah yang selalu mampu menyembunyikan rasa depresinya. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara itu, suara pilu yang meringkih dalam tangisan yang tersedu. Jeonghan selalu menangis saat ia tak ada dan bagaimana bisa air mata itu mengering tiap kali Seungcheol mencoba menghampirinya.

Seungcheol kira ia adalah orang yang tidak berguna. Untuk menyeka air mata kekasihnya pun rasanya ia tak cukup mampu. Apa caranya yang salah? Seungcheol sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya membuat Jeonghan bicara. Sikap Jeonghan yang tertutup dan sok tegar membuat Seungcheol mengerang frustasi, meremat jemari dalam kepalan tangannya menahan sakit yang selalu menyerang batinnya.

Seungcheol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang telah terbalut piama biru. Jeonghan menyambutnya dengan senyum, mengikuti setiap pergerakan Seungcheol yang kini duduk bersila dihadapan kekasihnya.

"Apa masih perih?"

Tanya Seungcheol, mengelus kaki kurus Jeonghan yg sudah terbalut perban.

"Jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih, dear."

Mata Jeonghan yang sebening telaga menghipnotis Seungcheol untuk tenggelam, ingin mencari tahu kemana jejak air mata itu pergi disaat semestinya tertinggal di atas pipi pucat kekasihnya. Jeonghan benar-benar pandai bersandiwara.

"Dear..."

"Hm?"

"Apa... Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian? M-maksudku... Seharusnya kita... Aku..."

Jeonghan tak berhenti memilin kausnya gugup dan bicara terbata-bata, hingga Seungcheol tak dapat menangkap sedikitpun maksud dari racauan kekasihnya ini.

"A-aku... Ingin kita punya anak..."

Jeonghan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan susah payah. Tak sanggup mengetahui reaksi Seungcheol setelah itu, Jeonghan lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya, mengigiti ujung bibir dan menahan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba dirasakan oleh matanya.

"Kau rindu Momo kan, sayang?"

Nada rendah Seungcheol terdengar menusuk, mengenai tepat sudut hatinya yang rapuh akibat terlalu lama mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan sesak ini.

Seungcheol meraih dagu Jeonghan kemudian mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Air mata itu dengan lancang menuruni pipi pucat kekasihnya. Ibu jari Seungcheol bergerak dan hatinya bergetar saat pelan-pelan ia menyeka buliran air mata Jeonghan. Seungcheol telah menduganya dari awal. Kehilangan Momo adalah musibah terburuk yang menerjang rumah tangga ini. Banyak hal berubah dan mencoba melupakan bayi mereka hanyalah usaha yang sia-sia. Nyatanya, ia dan Jeonghan masih terjebak dalam stagnasi akibat duka yang datang berlarut-larut.

"Aku seperti tidak berguna... Aku ingin bayiku kembali, Seungcheol... Dia membutuhkanku... Dia masih ada didunia ini tapi aku tetap tak bisa bersamanya... Dengan bodohnya aku membiarkan dia pergi dari pelukanku..."

Tangisan itu pecah saat Seungcheol datang untuk memeluknya erat, membiarkan bahunya menjadi tampungan bagi air mata Jeonghan.

"Kita akan membawa Momo pulang, Jeonghan... Suatu saat aku akan membawanya kembali... Aku janji..."

Seungcheol mengecup pucuk kepala Jeonghan berkali-kali dan bersumpah dalam hatinya, tak akan ia mendengar tangisan menyakitkan ini untuk yang kedua kali. Tak cukupkah semua penderitaan yang dihadapi kekasihnya sejak dulu, Seungcheol jadi mempertanyakan dimana keadilan Tuhan bersembunyi selama ini.

"Seandainya aku bisa memberimu anak..."

Jeonghan berbisik tiba-tiba, dengan nada sesal yang begitu pekat hingga menusuk Seungcheol tepat menuju jantungnya. Jeonghan meremat bahu Seungcheol sekuat yang ia bisa, seolah keputus asaan ini membuatnya tak sanggup untuk menapak lagi pada kenyataan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jeonghan?"

Seungcheol melepas pelukannya, menatap Jeonghan dan sekuat tenaga menekan nada bicaranya yang bergetar, tak percaya jika tiba-tiba kekasihnya mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi keturunan untukmu, Seungcheol... Selamanya kita akan begini... Tanpa Momo, kau dan aku mungkin bisa bahagia namun kekosongan ini akan tetap datang... Apa artinya rumah tangga tanpa seorang anak?"

"Aku tahu kau sangat merindukan Momo, begitu juga diriku. Tapi haruskah kau berkata demikian, Jeonghan? Apa aku pernah menuntut hal seperti itu padamu?"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Aku sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan seperti ini... Asal ada kau, aku tak butuh apapun... Jangan menyiksaku lagi dengan suara tangisan ini, Jeonghan..."

Seungcheol membungkam isakkan Jeonghan dalam kuluman lembut bibirnya, penuh kehangatan. Jeonghan membalas ciuman itu dengan membuka katupan bibirnya dan membiarkan Seungcheol menikmati apa yang sudah seharusnya menjadi milik pria itu.

Ketika Seungcheol menyudahi ciumannya, ia menatap wajah Jeonghan yang terengah, haus akan udara yang kini terasa semakin panas.

" _People said, your first love never works."_

Bisik Seungcheol tiba-tiba, membelai lembut garis rahang hingga leher Jeonghan.

" _But that means nothing now, since I met you and I'll make you mine forever..._ "

Tambahnya, membuat Jeonghan tenggelam dalam hangatnya nafas Seungcheol yang menerpa wajahnya, membuat tangan kurusnya mengalung dileher pria itu.

" _I can tell that I started to lose myself when you're around. Just like my heart gonna racing... How could I do nothing but love you more and more everyday, Seungcheol?"_

 _"I promise you, I'll bring Momo home..."_

" _Yes, as you always promised me, dear."_

Seungcheol menenggelamkan kepalanya dicuruk leher Jeonghan, mengecup perpotongan lehernya membuat Jeonghan mengeratkan remasannya pada tengkuk sang kekasih.

" _We were in love. You loves me, yet I love you even more. So there's only one thing left for us to do, right?"_

Kalimat itu terlontar setelah Seungcheol melepas kaus yang ia kenakan.

Jeonghan melupakan luka dikakinya, sama seperti luka-luka lain yang selama ini pernah ia dapatkan. Selama ada Seungcheol disisinya, Jeonghan seperti seorang idiot yang akan melupakan daratan saat Seungcheol mengajaknya terbang tinggi menuju nikmatnya dunia bercinta.

" _Everything you've done to me, even just a little, all the hard times are forgotten in an instant. Its all because of you..."_

.

.

.

Seungcheol menyadari jika Jeonghan demam pagi ini. Ia tahu suhu tubuh kekasihnya terasa meningkat saat memberi ciuman dikening Jeonghan ketika pertama membuka mata. Luka dilututnya semalam mungkin saja memberi efek penurunan pada imunitas hingga membuatnya terserang panas. Seungcheol mengusap peluh yang mengalir dipelipis Jeonghan dan memandangi wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Ia menelpon seseorang dikantor untuk membatalkan semua jadwal kerjanya hari ini demi bisa mengantar Jeonghan ke rumah sakit.

Jeonghan tak banyak bicara sejak pertama mobil mereka melaju meninggalkan pelataran rumah. Selagi menyetir Seungcheol sesekali melirik kearah Jeonghan yang duduk bersandar dan tampak lemah.

"Tidurlah dulu, sayang. Kita sekarang menuju rumah sakit pusat di tengah kota, menemui dokter yang sama saat merawatmu tempo hari."

Tangan kanan Seungcheol meremat lembut jemari Jeonghan yang tenggelam dibalik selimut kecil yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Pemuda itu hanya mendengung lemah, kepalanya yang terasa berat membuat Jeonghan tak bisa berbuat banyak selain terkulai memejamkan mata.

Seungcheol mengumpat saat mendapati jembatan layang yang dilewatinya sedang mengalami kemacetan parah. Tidak biasanya jalanan Seoul mengalami stagnasi sepanjang ini kecuali saat terjadi kecelakaan atau semacamnya. Tapi mereka sedang buru-buru dan Seungcheol tidak akan menekan klaksonnya sekeras ini jika tidak mendengar suara Jeonghan yang sudah mengigau dalam tidurnya sekarang.

Samar-samar Seungcheol melihat Jeonghan menggigil dan mendengung resah dalam pejaman matanya. Saat mengecek lagi suhu di kening dan leher kekasihnya, Seungcheol meringis cemas karena rasanya seperti terbakar. Seungcheol kembali menekan klakson dengan emosi yang lantas membuat seorang pria berseragam polisi kini tiba-tiba muncul mengetuk kacanya dari luar.

"Dammit!"

Dengan terpaksa Seungcheol menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan hanya mendengus jengah saat polisi muda itu memberinya salam selamat siang.

"Maaf, Tuan. Didepan baru saja terjadi kecelakaan beruntun sehingga proses evakuasi melumpuhkan sebagian ruas jalan jembatan. Mohon anda sabar menunggu dan tidak menganggu pengendara lain dengan suara klakson anda."

Seungcheol hanya mengangguk tak tertarik dan kembali menutup kaca mobilnya untuk menghindari pertengkaran dengan pihak aparat. Hampir saja ia ingin memuntahkan emosi kalau saja ia lupa jika Jeonghan akan semakin terganggu bila mendengar suara teriakannya nanti.

"Mo-... Momo..."

Seungcheol merasakan tangan kanannya yang mengenggam jemari kanan Jeonghan kini semakin mengerat. Kekasihnya menggeliat gelisah dalam lelap, keringat mengucur deras dan suhunya terasa semakin tinggi. Seungcheol melepas seat belt yang mereka kenakan kemudian menarik Jeonghan dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap keringat dikening kekasihnya yang kini sepanas air mendidih, mengecupnya lembut dan berbisik kecil untuk menangkan.

"Jeonghan sayang... Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku janji... Mohon sabarlah sebentar, sayang..."

Siapa yang menyangka demam Jeonghan akan jadi separah ini. Tadi pagi Seungcheol sudah memberinya paracetamol, berharap penanganan diawal bisa meringankan suhu tubuhnya sebelum tiba di rumah sakit.

"Mo-... Momo... Anakku... Ja-jangan..."

Igauan Jeonghan semakin menjadi dan nama Momo yang sejak tadi terdengar membuat Seungcheol meringis pilu. Jeonghan benar-benar setengah mati merindukan anak mereka. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, Seungcheol sama sekali tak tahu apa yang bisa ia perbuat selain memeluk kekasihnya dalam gejolak perasaan khawatir dan gelisah.

Tiba-tiba mata Jeonghan terbuka. Pandangannya menyapu seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"J-Jeonghan... Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"

Seungcheol cepat-cepat menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan mencoba membawa manik mata itu melihat kearahnya. Nafas Jeonghan yang panas dan memburu terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruang mobil. Seungcheol mengecup pucuk hidungnya dan Jeonghan menatapnya dengan bulir air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir dipipinya.

"A-anakku, Seungcheol... Dia... Dia membutuhkanku..."

Kilat dimata itu mencerminkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Jeonghan meremat kemeja dibagian dada suaminya dan menangis dengan nada memohon. Pusing dikepalanya kian menjadi-jadi dan tubuhnya menggigil hingga membuatnya gemetaran hebat.

"Aaaaa!"

Suara teriakan terdengar dari luar dan sirine polisi kini menggaung semakin kencang. Jeonghan menoleh keluar dengan terkejut, melepas pelukan Seungcheol dari tubuhnya dan mencoba membuka pintu mobil dari dalam.

"Sayang, ada apa?! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

Seungcheol menahan tangan Jeonghan yang masih mencoba membuka pintu dengan tangannya yang gemetar hebat.

Dengan terbata-bata, ia memohon pada Seungcheol.

"D-dear... Anakku diluar... Di-dia ada diluar..."

"Apa-apaan, Jeonghan? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kumohon jangan seperti ini..."

"Kumohon Dear... Biarkan aku menyelamatkannya!"

Jeonghan membentak disisa tenaganya dan

 _Blast_!

Pintu mobil terbuka dan Jeonghan mencoba lari dengan kaki pincangnya, menerjang arus lalu lintas yang terputus, mengabaikan teriakan orang-orang yang melarangnya untuk mendekati keramaian didepan sana.

"Jeonghan...!"

Seungcheol mengejar Jeonghan dan berteriak. Didepan mereka sudah terdapat garis polisi dan asap tebal mengudara yang mengaburkan pandangan pada jalan. Tumpukan kendaraan roda empat yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu sudah mulai terlihat, dan Jeonghan masih mencoba berlari mendekati bekas kecelakaan disana. Seungcheol berteriak frustasi dan tangannya menggapai lengan sang kekasih. Tubuh Jeonghan terhempas kedalam pelukannya dan kerumunan orang-orang ini seketika melemparkan pandangan ke arah mereka berdua.

"JEONGHAN APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Seungcheol menangis, membalut tubuh Jeonghan dalam pelukan yang erat dan memandang langit diatasnya dengan pilu. Apalagi yang sedang Tuhan coba lakukan terhadapnya... Kegilaan macam apalagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini...

"D-dengar, Seungcheol... Itu suara tangisan bayi kita... Ku-kuumohon selamatkan dia..."

Dan memang ada suara tangisan bayi saat ini. Beberapa polisi mengerubungi sebuah mobil hitam yang kini terbalik dan tertimpa kendaraan lain diatasnya. Sepertinya asal suara bayi itu datang dari sana dan orang-orang masih memikirkan cara tercepat untuk menyelamatkan bayi itu.

"Le-lepaskan..."

"Tidak akan, Jeonghan!"

"Choi Seungcheol, lepaskan aku! Aku ingin menyelamatkan Momo!"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Jeonghan?! Tidak ada Momo disini!"

"Lepaskan!"

Jeonghan membantah dan sebisa mungkin melepaskan cengkraman Seungcheol pada kedua tangannya.

"Bayi itu masih terikat di safety belt pada _baby seat_ di bangku belakang! Kami tidak bisa menggapainya sebelum truk derek datang menyingkirkan mobil diatasnya ini!"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang terjadi dan Seungcheol mematung dengan sekelebat bayangan yang tiba-tiba melintas dikepalanya.

Bayi?

Dan mengapa suara tangis ini sama sekali tak asing ditelinganya. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan yang masih menangis dan meracau aneh dengan nada memohon yang membuat Seungcheol merasa hampir gila.

"Biarkan aku melihat bayiku, Seungcheol... Izinkan aku menyelamatkan Momo..."

Jeonghan terus memukul dada bidang kekasihnya dan pria itu masih terdiam, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali sebelum menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan dan berkata.

"Tunggulah disini, sayang. Aku akan kesana dan menyelamatkan bayi kita. Kumohon jangan pergi dari tempat ini sebelum aku kembali, kau mengerti sayang?"

Tanpa berpikir lama Seungcheol berlari dan menerobos police line yang melintang mengelilingi areal kecelakaan maut itu. Ia mengabaikan teriakan aparat dan petugas lain yang berjaga disana karena satu-satunya yang mampu terdengar ditelinga Seungcheol adalah tangisan memohon dari bibir Jeonghan dan bayi itu.

Jeonghan membalut tubuhnya dengan pelukan tangannya sendiri dan menangis dalam kekhawatiran. Ia bingung. Semua orang seperti menghakimi dirinya dengan tatapan-tatapan itu. Tapi pikirannya yang kacau tak dapat membantunya untuk menenangkan diri. Jeonghan memutuskan untuk pelan-pelan berjalan kedepan, pusing ini beberapa kali membuatnya hampir jatuh dan luka dikaki kanannya hanya memperparah keadaan. Semua orang sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing dan beberapa kali tandu yang membawa para korban melintas didepan Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menyingkirkan kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilingi mobil sedan hitam ditengah tempat kejadian. Suara bayi itu semakin mengencang. Seungcheol menepis tangan yang hendak menahannya untuk tengkurap diatas aspal, mencoba melihat kedalam kaca mobil yang kini sudah pecah berkeping-keping.

Badan Seungcheol terasa kaku, buku-buku jarinya membeku dan tak ada lagi kata yang mampu diucap oleh bibirnya. Bayi itu...

"MOMO!"

Seungcheol berteriak dan tangisnya pecah melihat sosok bayi yang masih terjebak di baby seatnya itu adalah Momo, anak mereka. Sudut matanya pun melihat dua sosok suami istri yang berlumuran dan sudah tak sadarkan diri. Mereka Yoochun dan Tiffany.

Tangan panjang Seungcheol menjulur, sekuat tenaga ingin menggapai bayi itu dan menyelamatkannya. Tangannya hampir sampai namun tidak ada hasil. Seungcheol bangkit dan dengan sisa kewarasan yang dimilikinya ia berusaha mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan Momo.

"Kapan truk dereknya datang?"

"Mungkin 10 menit lagi. Mereka sedang mencari jalan alternative menuju kesini karena kemacetannya benar-benar parah."

"10 menit?! Apa kita harus menunggu selama itu?! Bayiku terjebak didalam sana!"

Emosi Seungcheol sudah tidak terkendali lagi dan orang-orang disana hanya bisa diam seolah pasrah.

"Momo sayang..."

Seungcheol tertegun, seperti mendapat sebuah tamparan di pipinya. Suara itu...

"Jeonghan?!"

Jeonghan sudah disana, tengkurap diatas aspal dan tersenyum dalam tangis sambil menjulurkan tangannya kedalam mobil. Sejak kapan pemuda itu ada disini?

"Jeonghan sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tetap menunggu disana! Disini berbahaya!"

Seungcheol berusaha mengajak Jeonghan bangkit namun pemuda keras kepala itu tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"Dear... Tolong dia... Angkat mobil sialan ini sehingga aku dapat menariknya..."

Jeonghan tertunduk dalam tangisan saat tahu usahanya untuk menggapai Momo adalah sia-sia. Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya frustasi, ia dan Jeonghan harus segera menyelamatkan Momo dari sana, apapun caranya.

Seungcheol berjalan mendekati dan menatap Jeonghan yang membalas matanya dengan binar memohon. Seungcheol tersenyum, mengisyaratkan pada Jeonghan jika mereka bisa kali ini.

"Tenanglah, Jeonghan... Kita pasti akan menyelamatkannya."

Jeonghan menahan haru saat Seungcheol mulai dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong mobil diatas yang menimpa mobil yang ditumpangi Momo. Kerumunan itu mulai senyap, seperti terpaku pada pemandangan didepan mereka sekarang. Namun satu persatu polisi dan orang disekitar mereka datang mendekati Seungcheol, mencoba melakukan usaha yang sama dengan mendorong Mobil itu menyingkir dari atas sana.

"SEDIKIT LAGI!"

Jeonghan akhirnya menemukan cukup ruang untuk menyelipkan tubuh kurusnya melalui jendela mobil. Tangannya hampir sampai... Tangisan Momo perlahan-lahan berhenti dan Jeonghan menatapnya dengan senyum. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah didepan bayinya... Jeonghan harus bisa berusaha menyelamatkan bayinya.

 **BRAK!**

Mobil itu terjungkal kesisi kanan, berhasil tersingkir dari atas mobil yang ditumpangi Momo, Yoochun dan Tiffany.

Semua petugas ambulans mendekat untuk mengeluarkan Yoochun dan Tiffany dan Tuhan... Jeonghan berhasil meraih Momo dan melepas safety beltnya. Ia menarik bayi itu keluar dan dengan sisa tenaganya, Jeonghan menggendong Momo, mengecup berkali-kali bayi nya hingga Seungcheol datang untuk memberikan pelukan pada mereka.

Dan entah siapa yang memulai, suara tepuk tangan menggema dan gumamman syukur terus terpanjat dari bibir orang-orang disana. Tak sedikit pula pengendara yang keluar dari mobil mereka untuk melihat aksi heroik tadi. Jeonghan menenggelamkan tangisnya dipelukan Seungcheol dan pria itu mengecup pucuk kepala Jeonghan dan Momo bergantian.

"Dear... Kita berhasil... Momo kembali..."

.

.

.

" _I'm not some superhero. I'm just a regular man, blind, and a dumb who have lots of vulgar dreams about you."_

Disuatu malam Seungcheol berkata, saat Momo sudah terlelap ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Jeonghan. Tangannya tak berhenti membelai kepala sang kekasih, sedangkan Jeonghan hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah tertidur bayinya yang terlihat seperti malaikat.

" _What you did was dumb, of course."_

" _I'm sor-..."_

" _But you did it all for me."_

Kali ini Jeonghan menatap matanya, memandang Seungcheol dengan banyak cinta yang tersirat disana.

" _Let me kiss you."_

Pinta Seungcheol yang masih terhipnotis dalam telaga bening kekasihnya.

" _Just a kiss?"_

 _"Can I get more?"_

 _"I'll give you myself instead."_

Entah bagaimana caranya, kini Seungcheol sudah berada diatas Jeonghan, mengukungnya diantara tangan yang kokoh dan mencium bibir itu penuh tekanan dan tidak sabaran.

" _You're the one who called destiny, Yoon Jeonghan..."_

.

.

.

End

A/N: Ending yang panjang dan melelahkan!

Sampai ketemu di next fanfic!

Terima kasih untuk semua orang yg sudah mendukung JeongCheol dan Momo selama ini! Ai laf yuuu~


End file.
